Save Yourselves
by Havens Run
Summary: After Harry Potter returns with the dead body of his fellow champion, he s sentenced to Azkaban where he is savaged and crippled by others at the behest of the father. When he is finally released, he tells the Wizarding World tey're on their own. See what happens after that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JK Rowlings Owns Harry Potter Stan Lee owns Marvel and I just hapen to enjoy both worlds. Now on with our show

Save Yourselves

**Chapter 1: Azkaban tantrums**

Harry Potter was laying on his cot in a cell in the Wizard's prison known as Azkaban. It wasn't the most comfortable place but it was the best he could do for now.

He had been locked in here for over fourteen months now, since the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament when he had been returned to Hogwarts with the body of his class-mate Cedric Diggory.

But he hadn't been allowed to remain alone and forgotten here. That was the reason he had remained on his bed.

When he had returned to the grounds of Hogwarts, he had tried to tell Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, what happened.

He had only managed to get a few words out before the current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had ordered him to be seized and transported to Azkaban without even the courtesy of a trial. But then thinking had never been Fudge's strong suit.

The minute he heard the word Voldemort, Fudge had accused him of trying to start a panic and Harry had been stunned only to find himself in the maximum security ward of Azkaban, surrounded by the damned Dementors.

But that hadn't been the worst of it.

Shortly after that his so-called friends had started giving interviews that Harry was going Dark. They claimed that he had to have murdered his fellow Champion because it was the only way he could win.

After that they had started giving out other information about his past adventures and how he was a threat to everyone around him.

The damned interviews and articles had come at the pace of about one a week at first.

With the interviews and articles came the visits from the Aurors to let their own opinions be known on the reviews.

They had read the articles to him and their "reviews" came in the form of torture curses and beatings.

After about six months, the damned articles had settled into becoming only a monthly filler but that hadn't stopped the Aurors from using him as their own personal punching bag.

When the abuse had finally started to shorten and become something manageable, Harry had started to perfect his own magic. Now, fourteen months after his imprisonment, he had master both Occlumency and wand-less magic. But it really didn't make any difference to him.

Voldemort had made it a point to show him the raids he was conducting under the radar without setting off the Ministry's warning and alert system.

Still, that hadn't changed the fact that he'd been betrayed by almost everyone he considered to be as close as family.

The worst part had been that all of the Daily Prophet papers had been sent by Amos Diggory as he used them to spur the Aurors on to administer the beatings.

Hell, Amos Diggory and Rufus Scrimgoeur had even visited in person on the anniversary of Cedric's death to extract their pound of flesh from him.

So here he laid in his cell, waiting for the next visit and biding his time until the next nightmare.

Little did he know that things were about to take a drastic change and shake up his life even more.

In the receiving room of the prison that was connected to the Ministry of Magic three visitors arrived by Floo and shook the soot off of their clothes.

Madam Amelia Bones head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement, Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic.

Each one of them had come here to free Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

Evidence had come to light that they had imprisoned the fourteen year old boy unjustly and even worse, the proof had come at the cost of learning that Lord Voldemort had returned to life with a vengeance.

Now they came here in the hopes of persuading that same boy to save them from the Dark Lord they feared.

As they went through the check points, Fudge turned to Dumbledore as he twirled his hat in his hands and thought about what they were facing.

"Albus, do you really think that Mr. Potter can be swayed to help us?" Fudge asked.

"I can only hope so, Cornelius. According to the signs he may very well be our only hope." Dumbledore replied.

"You both better pray to Merlin that he is in decent shape to listen to either of us." Amelia said, disgusted at what these two men had done to a fourteen year old child.

Albus she could understand somewhat because all he had to go on was what Fudge had said.

But Cornelius had done it because he wanted to hide his head in the sand and save his job. He had condemned a child to hell so that he could be seen to be doing something. He hadn't even given him a trial. And now he wanted this same boy to forgive them and save their world.

It made her sick.

The only reason she had come was to see if she could salvage the son of her friends, James and Lily Potter.

If not then she would do everything in her power to see that both of these fools paid for their mistakes.

Harry was lying on his cot when the cell door opened and he turned his head to see strange woman walk in followed by the Minister of Magic and his former Headmaster.

"What the hell do you want?" he sneered at Dumbledore and Fudge keeping his head pillowed in his hands as he laid on his back.

"We've come to take you home, Harry." Dumbledore said in a gentle tone.

"I am home, you old fool! You should know, you put me here." Harry almost snarled at them.

"Yes...um about that. It seems we made a dreadful mistake. Most regrettable, really." Fudge started hesitantly.

Harry burst out in mocking laughter at his words and they all looked at him, confused by his reaction.

"Oh that's good, Fudge. That's just bloody wonderful, YOU RAVING IDIOT! You call it a mistake that I wound up here after you gave the orders. You are some piece of work. Get Out!" Harry ranted.

"Harry, we didn't know. How were we supposed to react? But we know now. Voldemort has become more active recently." Dumbledore explained.

"So what?" Harry said apathetically.

"Harry, you're the only one who can defeat him. We need you." Dumbledore offered , thinking he was reaching his former student.

"That's not my problem, old man! You locked me in here and forgot about me until you decided you needed me again. Well guess what? I don't need you! So get the hell out of my cell and leave me alone." Harry warned.

"Now see here. I'm the Minister of Magic. I won't be spoken to like that!" Fudge blustered.

"Out there you might be. But to me you're nothing more than an over-blown wind-bag. And that ignorant old fool beside you is nothing to me. Everyone in your world turned on me because of you. So I don't owe any of you a damn thing. Now GO AWAY!" Harry roared, his eyes flaring with his magic.

"Now see here. You will come out and do your duty for your country or..." Fudge trailed off as he realized he had nothing left to threaten Harry with.

Harry just laughed at him, then went back to staring at the ceiling and ignoring them.

"Harry, we need you. You're the only one who can stop him." Dumbledore said in a humble tone.

"Save yourselves, old man. Because to me none of you are worth saving." Harry said, then fell silent.

Both men started to flare up again when Madame Bones spoke up.

"Gentlemen, maybe I should speak to Mr. Potter alone." she suggested, managing to garner Harry's attention a bit.

"Of course, Amelia. Perhaps you can make him see reason where we failed. We'll take a walk to the cafeteria." Albus suggested as he gestured for Fudge to follow.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Amelia Bones. I'm the current Head of the department of magical law enforcement." she introduced herself.

"I would say I'm pleased to meet you but the surroundings aren't exactly conducive to polite company." Harry said with a half grin as he looked over at her.

"I can see your point. But as angry as you are right now, I'm surprised you didn't try to punch one or both of them in the mouth." Amelia said wryly, "or at least stand and offer a lady a seat."

"I'm afraid the best I can do is to offer you a seat." Harry said as he conjured a chair wand-lessly as he snorted a bit. "You see standing is a bit beyond me at this point."

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand." Amelia said as she sat next to him, confused.

"Maybe you should see for yourself." Harry said as he took the blanket off and she saw the badly mangled legs it had been hiding.

"Merlin and Morgana! What happened to you?" she demanded sharply.

"Instead of answering that why don't you see for yourself. If you're able to do Legilimency then you should b able to see it. I'll allow you to look." he offered and met her eyes.

Taking out her wand, Amelia rose to the challenge and looked deep into his eyes as she cast the spell.

"Legilimens." she in-canted as she let herself be drawn into his gaze.

Slowly he began to show her his memories of the last fourteen months and everything that he had suffered at the hands of the Aurors.

Amelia memorized each face and was shocked at the depths that these so-called aurors had visited on this boy.

But the final straw was when she witnessed what Rufus and Amos had perpetrated on him during their visit.

When she drew out of his mind, Harry blinked and drew in a deep shuddering breath.

Amelia could only close her eyes in shame after witnessing what members of her own department had done to him and how he had suffered.

But she was here for a purpose now and she was damned if she would leave him here a moment longer.

"Mr. Potter, you may not know this but I was friends with your parents. Your father, James, was one of my trainees for a time. And your mother was a good friend when she was at school. You don't have to trust Albus or Cornelius. But if you'll let me help, I can get you out of here. You'll have to undergo a trial before the Wizengamot, but if you'd be willing to take Veritaserum and submit your memories to a pensieve we can get this cleared up." she offered.

"Sure. Just like the kiss on sight order Fudge put out for my godfather when we told him the truth in my third year?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Funny that you should mention Sirius. He was cleared just last year." she said.

"How did that happen?" Harry was curious.

"Albus finally came forward with the truth about your parents secret keeper." she said.

"So why didn't Sirius ever come to see me? Or even try to get me a trial?"

"You'll have to ask him." she said non-commitally.

"Actually, I don't need to. it was in one of the papers Diggory sent with one of his thugs. So as you can see, I really have no reason to care anymore." he sighed tiredly.

"Would you be willing to undergo a trial and clear your name?" she asked.

"Ma'am, I'll take the trial if you can promise me that once it's over I can go my own way and neither Fudge or Dumbledore will be allowed near me. Because I promise you, once I am cleared I will leave this mis-begotten world and Voldemort can have it." Harry said bitterly.

"I don't blame you. Mr. Potter, I really don't want to see you leave our world. But I will promise you that you don't have to answer to those old men. If you will trust me, then I think we can easily get you to safe place where you can find some peace for yourself." she vowed.

"And how are you going to do that?" Harry asked curiously.

"If you are willing to trust me, I know a way." she promised.

Harry considered what she was saying and he didn't really see any other options. But he refused to be a puppet again for anybody.

"Alright, Ma'am. But you can't let those two idiots near me or I'll wind up not leaving because I killed them." he said seriously.

"I have to ask, Mr. Potter. You do know that you're not supposed to be able to do magic in Azkaban, correct?" she asked a little curious.

"It's Harry, ma'am. And nobody ever told me." he said with a lop-sided grin.

"Just like your father." she shook her head with a laugh as she stood up and he banished the chair.

"Mrs. Bones, I don't mean to be a pest, but how are you going to get me to the Ministry? It's not like I can get there under my own power." he said as he tried to move himself into a sitting position.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll take care of that as soon as I send Albus and Cornelius on their way. Is there anyone you want at the trial for support?" she asked.

"No. But I would like all of my so-called friends there to see what they have done. You could have that old fool gather them up. Because once the trial is over I would like to be able to address them one last time. Perhaps have a nice little press conference when I am cleared." Harry suggested with an evil grin.

"Why do I have the feeling that doing so could back-fire on me?" she asked.

"Not on you, ma'am But it could cause people to finally sit up and take notice of their own world." Harry said with a grin.

"Never mind that for now. First we have to get you to the Ministry." she said as she looked at him.

"How are you going to do that?" Harry asked.

"I think we need to talk about your future." Amelia suggested and then started to discuss several ideas and plans that could work out for the young man.

A/N: If you enjoy the idea let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlings owns Harry Potter and Stan Lee owns Marvel. I just stepped into the wrong Quinjet.

**Chapter 2:Trial and Errors**

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC COURTROOM TEN WIZENGAMOT**

Amelia Bones sat at the Defense Table, looking out over the visitors gallery as well as the assembled members of the Wizengamot.

True to her word, Harry Potter had been placed in the chair below the Wizengamot so he would literally ride the chair into the courtroom when it was time.

Finally the entire Wizengamot was assembled and Albus Dumbledore as the Chief Warlock was calling them to order by banging his gavel on the desk in front of him.

"I hereby call this emergency meeting of the Wizengamot to order. Albus Dumbledore presiding as Chief Warlock. Rufus Scrimgoeur as Prosecutor and Madame Amelia Bones for the defense. We are here to preside over the long-delayed trial of Harry James Potter." Dumbledore announced and several gasps were hard as he was lifted through the floor in the defendants chair along with Peter Pettigrew in a second chair.

When everyone saw the two of them, it brought several of them to their feet. Most notably were the Weasleys and Hermione Granger.

As soon as she saw Pettigrew, Hermione ducked her head and realized the Wizarding World was about to see an upheaval of epic proportions.

Remus Lupin in the visitors gallery shared a look with Sirius Black in his seat as Lord Black that said this wasn't good.

"Mr. Potter is accused of the death of Cedric Diggory and complicity in the resurrection of the Dark Lord known as Voldemort." Albus announced as everyone gasped at the name, "As we have already heard from Mr. Pettigrew, we will now hear from Mr. Potter on the subject."

Albus nodded at Amelia Bones and she stepped forward to address the members of the Wizengamot.

"Wizards and witches of the Wizengamot, my client has already agree to have his memories submitted into evidence and waits." Amelia said calmly.

At her words an Auror came forward with a solicitors pensieve and stood ready.

"You may continue on with your defense." Dumbledore agreed and the other members of the panel had to nod in agreement.

Even Minister Fudge wisely kept his mouth shut as Amelia began to draw the memory from his mind and drop it into the pensieve, then stirred the memory and activated runes on the pensieve.

It began to project the memory and everyone in the chamber watched as the events of that fateful night were replayed.

There was a huge sob as Cedric Diggory was murdered by Pettigrew and Harry was bound to the tombstone of the elder Riddle. Many of them could only watch in horror as Voldemort was resurrected and stepped from the cauldron to have Pettigrew robe him.

Amelia looked around though, she was amazed to note a sly look on the faces of some of the Death Eaters that they had long been aware of and Cornelius could only sit there looking sick.

Finally the memory had played out and they were all left to sit there stunned as they watched the young man they had all managed to wrong so badly.

But before the crowd could start to recover, Harry himself opened his mouth and spoke, shocking them with his next words.

"I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and my magic that everything you have just witnessed is a true and accurate recounting of the night of the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament." he vowed.

Suddenly the magic in the chamber swirled and a golden glow was formed as Magic itself accepted his vow.

At that the crowd exploded in a cacophony of noise and it took several canon-blasts from Dumbledore to quiet the chamber.

"Considering what we have just seen, I call for a vote of the Wizengamot. All those who believe Mr. Potter guilty, light your wands." he announced and not one wand was lit.

"All those who believe him innocent, light your wands." he called and every wand was lit, even those Death Eaters who wanted to fight the vote realizing what would happen if they did.

"Mr. Potter, you are cleared of all charges and we award you the sum of one million two hundred fifty thousand Galleons for your unjust imprisonment. And we will be returning your wand as well as arranging your re-enrollment in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said as he looked at his student.

Before he could bring down his gavel, someone was standing in the gallery.

"Actually, Monsieur, Mr. Potter will be traveling to France before he chooses his next venue of education." Jean Paul Delacoeur said addressing the Wizengamot.

"You can't! He must attend Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said in panic.

"Actually, Monsieur Delacoeur can. He was granted full guardianship of Mr. Potter by the International Confederation of Wizards after his magical guardians repeated failure of his charge and at the agreement of Mr. Potter." Amelia Bones said standing to face the entire Wizengamot.

"But we need him here, Amelia." Fudge said desperately.

At these words Harry decided to speak up and turned his head to address Fudge straightforwardly.

"Why? You all condemned me as a murderer without a trial or proof. Now that the truth is out and I'm innocent, you want to try to make up to me and send me back to that hell-hole? Give me a break. They destroyed everything that I owned and killed my familiar without even giving me a chance to defend myself. I don't think so. I will gladly go with Mr. Delacoeur and leave you all to stew in your own mess!" Harry said, scathing hatred in his tone.

"Mr. Potter, your destiny lies at Hogwarts. You must return." Dumbledore said turning his grandfatherly persona on to its fullest.

"Why? I have no destiny any longer! You all let Amos Diggory rob me of that. So Save your own damned skins! I'm done with Britain!" Harry said, barely keeping his temper in check.

"Mr. Potter, you are all that stands between the Wizarding World and the darkness." Dumbledore tried to protest.

At his words Harry couldn't help himself and burst out in derisive, scornful laughter before he gt himself under control once more.

"Then I'd say that you are all well and truly buggered! And you can Thank Mr. Diggory for that honor!" Harry said as he whipped the blanket from his lap and looked at Amelia. "Madame Bones, would you be kind enough to levitate me from this wretched chair so they can see what one embittered old man has done to their 'Savior'!"

With a movement of her wand she raised Harry up out of the defendants chair and lifted him high enough for everyone to see.

He heard two voices that he recognized as Hermione's and Ginny's gasp out as they were able to see the un-natural shapes of his legs.

Then Madame Bones lowered him into a transfigured chair next to her desk where she re-covered his legs with the blanket she had summoned from the floor.

"As you can see, I can't even stand anymore. So go bugger yourselves!" Harry snarled as Mr. Delacoeur came down and moved behind his chair to help him leave the court-room.

Everyone there was in shock at his words and Jean-Paul was able to start towards he doors and wheel him out into the corridor before he could be surrounded by the reporters and his so-called friends.

Unfortunately they were forced to take the long way around and when they reached the Atrium, after retrieving Harry's property from the Auror lock-up, they found themselves faced by his former friends first and the reporters behind them, hooping for a quote or a story.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the first to step forward and try to mend the bridges with him. Unfortunately for them, Harry was in no mood to be forgiving.

"Harry, let us take you back to the Burrow. We'll get you right as rain in no time." Molly Weasley pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Ignoring her, Harry turned his eyes on Arthur Weasley and the man wanted to flinch back from the cold fire he saw there. Instead he stood forward and resolved to face whatever was said to him.

"Lord Weasley, I find it offensive that after what was said to me your wife has the gall to attempt to address me in the familiar after what she has done. Your family all turned their backs on me save two and those two alone will ever be welcome near me. As for the rest of your traitorous clan, they will never be welcomed by House Potter as friends or allies. Do I make myself perfectly clear or will it be necessary for me to declare a blood-feud between our houses?" Harry demanded angrily, his eyes flaring as his words drew gasps from everyone there.

"HARRY!" Hermione gasped out his name as he made his pronouncement.

In response, he turned his eyes to her and she could almost see the hatred there as he looked at her. But she refused to back down as she confronted him.

"Be very careful, Granger! You are close to being tarred with the same brush as these traitors! You knew me best and yet you never once stood up for me. I see no reason to continue associating with somebody who doesn't even have the backbone to stand up for their friends. Truly the House of Gryffindor has become a den of jackals. I see no lions here!" he said with a lift of his head as Albus Dumbledore walked up to them.

"Surely you are being to harsh on your friends, Mr. Potter. Once you have returned to Hogwarts, you may find it in your heart to forgive them." Dumbledore pontificated as he looked at Harry.

"Oh, Merlin forbid the Great Albus Dumbledore should be wrong about anything." Harry snarled as he turned to find Minerva McGonagal standing there as well, "Or that the head of Gryffindor should defend one of her cubs. But you both shame yourselves and the school. Your animagus should have been a jackal. That is your house. And as for you Albus, let me make myself clear. I will never return to Hogwarts again and this should prove it."

Before anyone could react, Harry drew his wand out of his robes and snapped it, then burnt it to ash with his own wand-less and wordless magic.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Fudge demanded in a panic.

No. But I will no longer deal with a corrupt government that vilifies me one minute and expects me to save their asses the next." Harry decreed, then turned to the reporters. "For those of you with the press I have a short statement to be run in the Wizarding press. Are you ready?"

He waited as they readied their quills and pens while Jean-Paul laid a hand on his shoulder to let him know that is was almost time.

"What do you wish to say, Mr. Potter?" Skeeter asked.

"To the Wizards and Witches in Britain, Good Luck. You will have to save yourselves because I refuse to fight for a bunch of cowardly sheep any longer. You have burned me for the last time. To Madame Amelia Bones, you have my gratitude and an open invitation as well as the protection of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter for Eternity. To Lord Voldemort, other than the House of Bones, the sheep are yours to shear as you please. Leave me and my chosen in peace. That is the only boon I ask as I leave these shores. Have a good day." Harry finished as the port-key activated and both he and Jean-Paul disappeared from the atrium, leaving a bunch of terrified and angry people behind.

Madame Amelia Bones was the only one to walk away with a satisfied look while the Weasleys, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were left flabbergasted.

Fudge cringed as the reporters turned their attention to him to demand answers and he retreated to the elevators before they could get rolling.

A/N: Whoops. Somebody should have paid more attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Marvel owns Stan Lee and J.K. Rowlings is still Harry Potter's boss. I'm just trying to find my place.

**Chapter Three: Prices Set**

**Delacoeur Mansion Two Weeks Later**  
Harry was sitting in the wheel chair when Jean Paul and Apolline walked into the bedroom Fleur had taken him to. After getting him inside, Fleur had tried to talk to him but he wasn't in the mood to talk.

Harry had spent the last couple of hours trying to come to grips with what he had to face.

He was in the depths of despair after surviving the nightmares of Azkaban and the first eleven years of his life. But at least he had been able to move on his own during the first few years and now he was going to be stuck in this blasted chair for the rest of his life.

Even with her allure on full blast, Fleur hadn't been able to break through the self-pity he was feeling.

Flashback

_Jean Paul and Apolline had been in the sitting room when the Floo had flared into life and the face of Sirius Black had appeared in the flames._

"_Mr. Delacoeur, could I speak to you?" Sirius had asked._

"_Why, Lord Black? What brings you to my humble home?" Jean Paul asked._

"_I would like to speak to my godson." Sirius said humbly._

"_I find it interesting that you would remember that after he seeks sanctuary within my house after you turned you back on him when he needed you." Apolline said._

"_What gives you the right to judge me?" Sirius demanded angrily._

"_I knew both James and Lily Potter when they were younger, Sirius. Do not presume to judge me when you abandoned the boy to his so-called fate!" Jean Paul snapped at him._

"_Dumbledore said it had to be this way." Sirius tried to argue._

"_And how has that worked out for you, Sirius? The boy has left Britain to its fate and removed himself from the sad game that Dumbledore was playing with his life. Not to mention that he now sees you and all of his so-called friend as traitors. I would think choosing me as his guardian would be enough of a hint, one that even you could see. After all, you abandoned not once but twice. How does Harry take betrayal?" Jean Paul said, hinting with a raised eyebrow._

"_I don't know what to do?" Sirius finally admitted._

"_I have a question for you, Sirius. Why are you asking to see him now?" Jean Paul asked._

"_Because I'm worried about him. He's still my godson." Sirius admitted desperately._

"_Now is a hell of time to remember that, Cochon! Why would you abandon him on the words of Dumbledore alone?" Apolline demanded._

_Sirius had no response to her words and he was left shame-faced as he withdrew from the floo._

Jean Paul had looked at his wife and made the call to let her speak to Harry first. It was his hope that she could reach him where everything else had failed.

"Harry. We need to talk to you about some things that we know you consider personal." she started slowly.

"I know you are angry about the way your friends betrayed you, but your godfather wishes to speak to you. He wants to know you're alright s does his friend Monsieur Lupin. Would you take a few minutes to speak with them?" Apolline suggested.

"Why would I want to do that? If they cared so much about me, where were they when my life was being destroyed? Where were they when my future was taken? Besides, this is just another one of Dumbledore's plans to try to get me back into Britain. I'll pass, thank you. I really don't need the aggravation now. I just want to be left lone." Harry said sullenly.

"Alright. But someone else has requested a chance to see you as well. Madame Bones would like to pay you a visit. She said she has something that she needs to discuss with you." Jean Paul added.

Harry considered Jean Paul's words and his own feelings about Madame Bones and decided that it couldn't hurt to hear her out. She had gotten him out of Azkaban and out of Britain, after all.

"I guess I could visit with her. I owe her for what she's done for me." Harry said with a world weary sigh.

"Very well, Harry. She said that if you agreed, she would come here this afternoon." Jean Paul agreed and looked at Apolline as he rose from his seat.

She nodded that she would stay while he went to make a floo call.

Once Jean Paul had left the room Apolline turned her attention back to Harry to see if she could draw him out of his shell somewhat.

"Harry, would you mind telling me what is wrong. I know that this hasn't been easy for you but you have gone so far as to stop living, it seems. Fleur and Gabrielle are both afraid for you. They are hurt that you appear to want nothing to do with them."Apolline said carefully.

"I don't want to lose anymore. Every time somebody gets close I find out they don't want me for me. It's always the Boy Who Lived of some other nonsense. I can't take that anymore. Then there's the fact that I'm always getting pulled into some scheme or other and I lose so much more." he said as he waved his hands at his legs and tears started to run down his cheeks. "Why can't I just be Harry?"

"Oh, 'Arry! I wish there was an easy answer." Apolline said as she moved to embrace this boy who had been handed such a hard life and hold him as he cried.

**DMLE Head's office Ministry of Magic**

Amelia Bones sat in her chair and considered the floo call she had just finished with Monsieur Delacoeur. It was shocking to say the least, but she was willing to take a minute to consider the full implication of his words.

Still it was shocking to hear that he was willing to talk to her when he wasn't willing to speak to any of his friends or family. Not that she would blame him after the hell he had been put through.

And yet here she was about to offer him a chance at a new life, or at least a different one.

She was forced to think back to the word that had come from Her Majesty a week ago.

Flashback

_Amelia had returned to the MI6 office after being summoned by Sir Reginald. Taking a seat, they had been served tea before he had turned to the topic of discussion._

"_What can I do for you, Reg?" she asked after sipping her tea._

"_Actually, Amelia it's more what we can do for you. Her Majesty was able to contact her cousin in the colonies and he agreed to take on your Mr. Potter." Sir Reginald started._

"_How is that, Reg? You know the shape, he was in." Amelia was curious._

"_Funny, that. It seems that he has a way to help your young friend and possibly help him with those medical issues he is facing." Si Reginald said with a small smile._

"_How? I thought magic couldn't fix those things?" Amelia was confused._

"_He wouldn't say how. But he did say it was possible. However he is demanding a hefty price for this." Sir Reginald added with a small frown._

"_What price, Reg? What could he want that we could give him if he is able to help Mr. Potter?" she was intrigued by his words._

"_As funny as it may sound, he wants someone you have in that wizard prison to start with. That's all he would say. But he did say that there was one other thing that he would call for later." Sir Reginald told her._

"_Who does he want out of the prison?" Amelia asked as she a finger of dread roll up her spine._

"_Some woman. A woman named Bellatrix, he said." Reginald explained._

"_No! You don't understand, Reg. The woman is a psychopath and not to be trusted." Amelia objected._

"_I do understand, Amy. But this man is more than able to handle her and he wouldn't ask if he didn't consider it to be important. This is all academic anyway. Your Mr. Potter must accept first." he pointed out to her._

"_But if he does accept am I making a deal with the devil for the soul of an innocent man?" Amelia had to wonder._

"_No, Amy. This man is no devil and he's fully willing to help if you're willing to meet his price."_

"_I'll consider it if he can give his word that she won't be back to haunt us." Amelia said carefully._

_Reginald had just smiled enigmatically as she stood to leave and make her way back to work._

Amelia had thought it through and realized that they owed Harry Potter any chance to recover from what the Wizarding World had inflicted on him.

But to think that she would have to turn Bellatrix LeStrange over to this person was almost enough to make her change her mind.

Then there was the fact that Harry had denied Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and so many more access to himself when she had been allowed.

"Damn. This isn't going to be easy." she thought as she stood up and put her cloak on.

All three of these men and even Mr. Potter's friends had been to her office, begging her to help them speak to this young man they had all turned their backs on. She had forced herself to remain as unyielding as stone while they had done all they could to sway her.

But Amelia had known that if she betrayed his trust in this, she would never regain it.

Settling her cloak in place, she walked out of her office past her secretary to the international floo point.

With a pinch of floo powder she called out her destination and stepped into the flames.

**Delacoeur Mansion 2:00 pm**

"Welcome to Delacoeur Mansion, Madame Bones." Jean Paul greeted as she stepped out of the flames.

"Thank you, Monsieur Delacoeur."Amelia returned as he kissed her hand.

"I'm glad to see you, Amelia. How are you?" he tried to start with small talk.

"I'm fine, Jean-Paul. The better question is how is your guest?" she asked as one of the house elves took her cloak.

"Not good, Amy. He has become almost unreachable to everyone at this point. He's withdrawn from both Gabrielle and Fleur. I left Apolline to talk to him this morning while I came to see you, but I don't know if she made any progress in reaching him." he explained.

"What happened, Jean Paul? I thought he would have been happier now that he is away from the Ministry and Dumbledore." she asked.

"Think about it, Amy. He lost everything and everyone. Nobody stood beside him when he was sentenced and they added to it with those stupid interviews and the attacks by Diggory and others. They destroyed his legs and so much more. He doesn't think there's anyone left that he can trust. How do you think he would react to that?" Jean Paul asked carefully.

"I see what you mean?" Amelia said after careful thought, "But I have been fielding requests from those self-same people begging to talk to him."

"I wouldn't tell him that, Amelia. He is already running on empty as the Americans would say. I don't know what this news would do to him." Jean Paul said as he led her to the sitting room.

"What do you suggest we do, then?" she asked, worried.

"All we can do is try to keep him sane. But I don't know how long we can keep it up." Apolline joined the conversation.

"Hello, Pol. How is he?" Amelia asked her the same question.

"We may lose him, Amy. I was barely able to reach him and it was close thing. I left him sleeping after he cried himself out. That poor boy has been through so much that another betrayal could send him over the edge." Apolline said as she sipped glass of wine.

"Well I may have some good news. A distant branch of the royal family is offering him a chance for a new life. A way to help himself." Amelia said as they sat down and a house-elf brought her some tea.

"Before we can offer him that hope we have to make sure that he is willing to take it. After all, it may bring him through this." Apolline said with careful thought.

"When can I see him?" Amelia asked carefully.

"I'll go see if he's awake yet. He's been napping for a few hours." Apolline said as she stood and went upstairs.

Jean Paul waited until his wife had left the room before he decided to add a warning of his own.

"Amy, I wouldn't mention the people wanting to speak to him. You might set him off."

"Alright Jean Paul. But this isn't going to be good. I have to try and get him to accept this help." Amelia said.

I wish you luck, my friend. I hope this works out for the best." he replied as they waited.

Apolline returned a few moments later and looked at Amelia with a little hint of trepidation.

"Harry's awake and he'll be down in a bit. Why don't we have a little more before he gets down." Apolline suggested as she sat down.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

The Order of the Phoenix was gathered in the kitchen along with the few people that at one time had called Harry Potter their friend. But the discussion would hardly be called civilized.

"Have any of you had any opportunity to speak with Harry?" Albus Dumbledore asked worried.

"No. He refused to see any of us once he left England. He doesn't trust any of us anymore." Remus Lupin said as he looked around the table at everyone seated there.

"Why would he trust us after everything that we did to him? Think about it. We destroyed everything that he held dear and turned our backs on him. Then we gave him those stupid interviews about him all at Dumbledore's urging. No, he doesn't have any reason to trust us." Hermione spoke up angrily.

"What about you, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"There's the problem, Albus. He refuses to speak to me either." Sirius said without thinking.

"Then how are we supposed to convince him to return home?" Dumbledore said shaking his head.

"I don't think we are." Tonks said with a finality that shook everybody.

"Why wouldn't he want to come back home? We made a mistake and he has to forgive us." Ginny spoke up, refusing to accept the reality of the situation.

"Yeah, right. Why don't you think about mighty mouth there who was so jealous he did everything he could to get what his best friend had." Sirius said as he pointed to Ron.

"He's just playing hard to get so he can milk this for all the extra attention." Ron said crossing his arms.

"That's it! I have had more than enough of this. You people have abused my godson and my hospitality. I'm going to give you the opportunity o remove yourselves from my home before I remove you." Sirius told them firmly.

"Sirius, we need this place for the meetings." Albus exclaimed.

"I am deadly serious, Albus. Everybody get out!" Sirius said, letting his magic flare.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J.K Rowlings owns Harry Potter and Stan Lee owns Marvel. I'm just driving it like I stole it. To quote G. .

**Chapter 4: An offer you can't refuse**

**Delacoeur Mansion **

Harry rolled into the sitting room and joined Jean Paul, Apolline and Amelia for tea. Once he was settled, he turned to face Amelia.

"Hello, Madame Bones. How are you?" he asked casually.

"I'm fine Mr. Potter. I would ask you the same question." she said as she looked into his eyes.

"As well as can be expected, all things considered." Harry replied in a monotone.

But as Amelia looked into his eyes, what she saw caused a chill to run down her spine. It was almost as if he had died and this shell was all that was left. That was when she made up her mind to try and convince him to take this chance from the cousins of the royal family. If for no other reason than because she felt he was owed this opportunity to recover.

"Mr. Potter, I have something that I need to tell you. I wouldn't normally agree to this, but a cadet branch for the Royal family that has magic has made an offer to you." she started.

"What kind of offer?" Harry asked cautiously.

"He says there us a possibility that he can help you. But the offer comes with a price?" she added.

"What's the price?" Harry asked.

"He wants Bellatrix LeStrange. He will take both of you to the states where he will try to help you, Mr. Potter." she said.

"Where did the offer come from? And it's just Harry, Madame Bones." he said.

"The offer actually came from Her Majesty after she heard what had been done to you in the Wizarding community. She felt you deserved a chance to have a life and she wanted to try and to help you." Amelia explained.

"I don't know, Madame Bones. I've tried to trust before and you can see how well that went." he said skeptically.

"I understand, Harry. But I can honestly say that I think you should take the chance." Amelia said casually.

"Why? What does it matter anymore? If I let him heal me, Dumbledore and the Minister won't leave me alone. They'll expect a kid to face Voldemort for them. If I stay the way I am then they'll leave me alone." Harry said with some anger in his voice.

"Harry, Her Majesty offered this to you and it is her word of honor that you will never be forced to face someone else's trouble again." Amelia told him as Fleur joined them in the sitting room.

Fleur had heard part of the offer and she took Harry's hand as she sat beside him. He turned his head to look at her then Jean Paul and Apolline in turn, inviting them to comment.

"Harry, this has to be your decision. We can't make it for you." Jean Paul said as he spoke his mind.

"We will accept your choice, Harry. No matter what you decide." Apolline promised, then looked at her daughter.

Fleur was sitting quietly and trying to keep what he wanted to say to herself. But everyone there with the exception of Harry saw that she was holding something inside.

Finally Jean Paul decided to intervene, knowing that her words would be the turning point for Harry's future.

"Flower, this is the time when you must speak your mind. He will never know if you don't tell him." Jean Paul said as he studied his daughter carefully.

"No, Father. I can't. It wouldn't be fair to him." Fleur said.

"Would you let his heart become stone, instead?" Apolline asked.

"No. But I won't use what I feel to trap him into a decision he doesn't want to make." Fleur argued.

"No offense but I am sitting right here. Why don't you try talking to me instead of around me." Harry suggested a bit peeved.

Fleur looked abashed as she realized that she had been treating Harry as if he wasn't in the room. But she didn't know what to do.

She had gotten to know Harry during the tournament and yet she was afraid of her own heart.

Finally she lost the battle within herself and she turned to face Harry, raising one hand to caress his cheek as she looked into his eyes.

"You're right, Harry. I should be talking to you and there is something I need to tell you. But I need you to open your heart so you can hear me." she said, almost pleading.

Her words caused him to look at her with confusion in his eyes as he considered what he had heard, trying to work out what she was reluctant to say to him.

"Maybe we should go out on the porch and talk about this?" he suggested, reaching up to touch her hand.

Nodding, Fleur stood and went to the double doors that led to the porch off the living room with Harry following her outside in his chair.

They went to the patio table and he waited until she was seated before he rolled up to face her.

"Alright, Fleur. What is it you need to tell me?" he said bluntly.

Fleur looked into his eyes, then ducked her head as she tried to think of a way to phrase what she was feeling. She didn't want to drive him away and yet she was afraid of how he would react.

Harry reached out and, with a hand placed gently under her chin, raised her face so he could see her eyes again.

"Fleur, it's okay. There's nothing you could say that would make me angry or make me hate you. Your mother and father have given me a priceless gift that I could never repay when they took me in. But you did the same when you chose to spend time with me." he told her warmly.

"I don't know how to say this, mi amor." she said as he lapsed into french, but he caught the last.

"Fleur," he started calmly, "Do you realize what you just called me?"

"Oui. But it is the truth." she said as she lowered her eyes again, afraid that he would reject her.

Harry stopped himself from saying anything that she might take the wrong way and considered this revelation very carefully before he tried to phrase a response to her.

'Come on, Harry. Gryffindors charge forward' he thought as he realized that he had also started to feel something for her as well.

"Fleur, this isn't something that you just blurt out to just anyone. I don't know what to say." he stammered around.

"Oui, I understand and I can't tell you what to say, Harry. But I need to say this to you." she said as she looked at him through half lidded eyes.

"Alright, Fleur. Go ahead and say it." he said with a nod of his head.

"Harry, when I first met you in that tournament, I wasn't very kind to you. But when you rescued my sister in the second task and helped me in the third I didn't know what to think of you. Gabrielle and I are both Veela and most wizards would have tried to use what you did as a way of using us. But you acted without any thoughts of rewards. I talked to some of the people that knew you before and they said that you are always thinking of others. Leaving England was the first time you have done something for yourself." she started and he ducked his head.

"I suppose you think I'm being selfish." he muttered in a low voice as if afraid of offending her.

"No, I think you did what was right for you for once in your life. When you first got here I enjoyed the time we spent together. Maybe I'm being selfish now, but want that man back." she said as she reached out to take his hand, making him look at her sharply.

"I'm just a boy." he said in a tired voice.

"Non! No one who has lived through what you have can be called a boy! You, Harry James Potter, are a man. During the time you've spent here though, something happened that I didn't expect and now I'm going to be selfish. You see, I liked the boy I learned about but I came to love the man he has become. I just want to know if you can love me like that?" she finished.

"I could...I do. But its not safe to love me, Fleur. You've seen what has happened to me and those that get close to me." he said miserably.

"Harry, look at me." she prompted and he raised his head to look her in the eyes. "Do you love me? Put everything else aside and answer me that one question. Please!" she was almost begging.

Harry looked at Fleur and considered the time he'd spent with her, then he threw everything else out the window to think about that one question. With all that she had said and the feelings he carried for her, he had to admit that he was in love with her.

"Yes, Fleur de Lis. I love you." he admitted as he took her hand in both of his.

"Then do this for me, for us. Accept this gift you are being offered. Just this once, be a little selfish and take the chance. I promise that if you want, I will go with you. You won't have to face anything alone." she vowed, moving over and kissing him with a passion that could ignite hearth-fires.

When they broke he looked into her eyes and the old familiar lop-sided grin came out.

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse. You really know how to bribe a guy." he chuckled.

"Of course. I am a woman, after all." she laughed throatily.

"Now that's hardly fair, using feminine wiles on a poor defenseless wizard." he teased.

"But it worked. Now should we go inside and talk to the others?" she suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose so. But I'm going to hold you to going with me." he said as they went back inside.

Once they were back in the sitting room, Harry looked at everyone.

"Before I say anything one way or the other, Madame Bones, there is something I need to know. I need to know if someone can travel and stay with me there and I need to know if we can wait a week. I have to go to Gringotts before I can leave." he explained.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll make the arrangements. Does that mean you're going to say yes to this?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I need to do this. But I don't want anyone else knowing." he said.

"Very well, Harry. Then I'll leave you to handle things here while I take care of things on my end." Amelia said as she stood and turned to her hosts. "Jean, I'll take my leave."

"Of course, Amelia. I'll walk you out." he said and escorted her to the floo while Apolline looked from her daughter to Harry with a knowing gleam in her eyes.

A/N: Maybe life isn't as hopeless as it looks if a veela is willing to join him. Now you know and knowing is half the battle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: JK Rowlings and Stan Lee own the Harry Potter and Marvel universes. I'm just dimension hopping**

**Chapter Five: Gambling and Losses**

**Ministry of magic, the day after Harry and Amelia meet**

Cornelius Fudge was reading the Daily Prophet and trying to think of a way to save his job. But the only way that could happen was if he could force the blasted Potter boy back into the country.

"Damn the lad! If he'd just stayed we could have found some way to make this right with him. Then I could have made it seem that he was working with us to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But no, he had to go off and tell everyone off. How do I get him back now?" Fudge muttered as he looked at ll of the angles.

While he was considering all of these things, there was a knock on his door and then his Senior Under-Secretary, Dolores Jane Umbridge walked into his office.

"Good Morning, Cornelius." she simpered a greeting in that disgusting little girl voice of hers.

Fudge looked at her in utter disbelief as he held up this mornings Daily Prophet and flung it at her.

"Good! What's so damned good about it? The people want my head on a pole and they might just get it if we can't get Harry Potter back into the country, you idiot!" he snarked with enough vitriol that she backed a few steps away from him.

"Cornelius! You're the Minister of Magic! You can force him to return. He is a British citizen, after all." she tried again.

"Not any longer. He is in France and the word is that he might renounce his citizenship." Fudge said, dejected.

"Then confiscate everything that he has. If he's no longer a citizen then he has no right to the Potter vaults." she smirked.

Fudge's eyes brightened at this thought and he realized that here was a way to get his hands on more gold than he had ever seen before.

"Yes, that might just work."he mused, then looked up at Delores, "Go and prepare the necessary writs. I need to talk to someone."

"Of course, Cornelius." she simpered and left the office.

Fudge got up and walked over to his fire-place to make a floo call.

"Hogwarts Headmaster's office." he called throwing floo powder into the fire.

"Cornelius, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore's voice came out of the fire-place.

"Albus, I think I might have a way to get the boy back here. But I need you help as the Chief Wizard." he offered.

"Come through, Cornelius. Perhaps we can help each other." Dumbledore suggested and Fudge disappeared into the flames.

**Delacour Manor**

Harry woke up and eased into his wheelchair, to get ready for the day. Once he got to the bathroom, the Delacour house elves that had been assigned to him helped him bathe and get ready for the day.

He already knew that Dumbledore and Fudge would be trying anything and everything to get him back into the country and he wanted to beat them to the punch.

He was pulling his shirt on when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he called once he had it pulled down.

"Good morning, Harry." she said, walking over to kiss him.

"Morning, Fleur. Did you sleep well?" he asked as they were getting ready to leave.

"Not as well as I could have." she taunted as she pushed his wheelchair out of his room and headed for the dining room

"Fleur. I'm not quite ready for any of that yet. But we are going to Gringotts today, right?" he asked.

"Yes, mon cher. I talked to father and he said we could go. I'll apparate you there so you can carry out your business right after breakfast." she agreed as they sat down to breakfast with the rest of her family.

"Good. I don't know why I didn't think of it before, but I need to get my things out of Britain before Fudge or Dumbledore try to get their grubby paws on it." he said as he filled his plate.

"That sounds like the wise thing to do." Jean-Paul agreed. "What of you, Flower? What are you planning to do?"

"I will escort Harry to Gringotts and where-ever he needs to go today." Fleur said calmly as she ate her own breakfast.

"Well, good luck then. I hope everything goes well, Harry. But I have to head into work now." Jean-Paul said as he got up from the table and moved round the table to kiss his wife and daughters good-bye.

With that he was off and headed for work. Harry watched a he left and he had to admit that he was grateful to the Delacours for everything that they had done for him.

Shortly after that, he and Fleur were on their way to Rue de Magie in France.

Fleur pushed Harry through the alley and soon they were approaching Gringotts. Just as they were about to roll through the doors, there were four pops of apparition and Harry looked back to recognize Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror named Dawlish, Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-eye Moody and Sirius Black.

"Harry, stop." Sirius called as Fleur opened the door and Harry rolled through it into the lobby.

When he was inside, Fleur was right behind him and she rushed him up to a teller as Sirius and the others followed them inside.

"Please, I need to speak to somebody about my accounts." Harry said as Fleur moved to intercept the others.

"Name please." the goblin said as he looked up.

"Harry James Potter. Please, it's a matter of some urgency." Harry said desperately.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Please follow me." the goblin said as he got down from his desk and moved around for Harry to follow him.

Once Fleur saw that the goblin was taking Harry back to the back offices she moved quickly to join him.

Sirius and the others found themselves left out of the loop and they could only sit and wait when they realized that they couldn't get to Harry.

As soon as they were in the back the goblin led them to a door that had the name-plate, "Senior Manager Trackjaw" on the door.

The goblin knocked and they heard a voice call for them to come in.

"Senior Manager Trackjaw, Lord Potter has requested that he be allowed to speak to you." their escort informed the elder goblin.

Thank you, Grabclaw. I will handle it from here." Trackjaw said.

Grabclaw left, closing the door behind himself and Trackjaw turned his attention to his guests.

"Now, Lord Potter, how can Gringotts help you today?" he asked.

"Senior Manager Trackjaw, may your gold flow and your enemies tremble. I need ton request an inheritance test, as well a a full accounting of my vaults and the possibility that I may have to move my vaults here to France." Harry explained.

"Let's get the inheritance test completed first, then we can discuss the rest." Trackjaw said as he produced a rune covered bowl and a silver knife. "Slice your palm with the knife and let the blood flow into the bowl. That will give us the results of the inheritance test."

Harry did as he was instructed and let his blood flow until the cut was healed by magic. Then three rings began to form in the bowl.

"Well Lord Potter, it appears you are indeed the heir to the Potter, Gryffindor and Peverel lines by blood." Then a fourth ring appeared taking the goblin by surprise. "And the Slytherin house by rite of conquest. All that remains is for you to place the rings on your hand and accept your Lordships."

Harry thought it over and realized that this was the best way to protect himself and his vaults.

"Is there any particular order I should do this in?" Harry asked.

"I would start with the Potter ring, then Gryffindor, Peverel and safe Slytherin for last." Trackjaw suggested as he motioned to the bowl.

Harry nodded and reached in to take out the Potter ring first and placed it on the ring finger of his right hand. When he put it on, he found that the ring fed him the oath to claim his Lordship.

"I, Harry James Potter, accept Lordship of the Most Noble,Most Ancient House of Potter. With all of the rights and responsibilities that is carries with it." he said and he was surrounded by a golden glow that slowly sank into his body.

Once that was done he did the same with the Houses of Gryffindor and Peverel. But when he put the Slytherin ring on the oath to claim it was different story.

I, Harry James Potter, claim the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Most noble House of Slytherin through rite of conquest after my defeat off Slytherin's heir." he said and the glow once again appeared.

But as soon as he had accepted all of his Lordships, the rings began to feed him information and suddenly his body was thrown into convulsions as they began to break the bindings he had been under all of this time. Then they created a magical back-lash that almost threw him from his chair.

Trackjaw was amazed by the amount of power that was released and he set goblin wards that would contain the release.

Once the power was with-drawn into Harry's body, he was still in the same crippled shape as before. But he was also glowing as the rings instructed him in the use of his magic and dissolved the magic that Dumbledore had attempted to bind him with.

Fleur looked at Trackjaw in shock and then to Harry and back.

"What is happening to him?" she asked fearfully, worried about Harry.

"It would appear that Lord Potter is being forced into his magical maturity due to accepting his Lordships. Apparently someone bound his magic to prevent this from happening." Trackjaw explained while they waited for Harry to become conscious again.

It took a few minutes before Harry started to come around and they watched as his eyes opened, glowing with his new power.

"Thank you, Senior Manager Trackjaw. But could we dispense with Lord Potter for now and just call me Harry." he asked.

"Of course, lo..I mean Harry. Now what did you want to discuss about your vaults?" Trackjaw asked.

"I need to move the contents of all my vaults, everything from the currency to all of the books, heirlooms and anything that belongs to my families from Gringotts Britain to Gringotts France. Can you get it moved here as soon as this afternoon and what is it going to cost me?" Harry asked.

"We can have it all moved tonight. But it will cost you fifteen percent of your liquid assets." Trackjaw suggested.

"If you can have everything moved by this afternoon without the British Ministry of Magic getting their hands on it, take twenty percent of my liquid assets. Does that sound acceptable?" Harry offered.

"We can make this happen and you have provided more than adequate information." Trackjaw said.

"Thank you, Senior Manager. Now what about those account ledgers?" Harry asked.

"Please, Harry. Just call me Trackjaw. I think we could do well together."

"Thank you, Trackjaw. Can I request that you take on my accounts?" Harry asked.

"I would be happy to accept your business. Together we will be able to make quite a profit." Trackjaw agreed.

"Good. Now there's one other thing. I want access to my vaults restricted to myself, and Fleur Delacour. No one else. I also need those ledgers and the audit of them while they were in Britain." Harry repeated his request.

"Of course, Harry. Would it be alright if we had them delivered to Delacour manor?" Trackjaw asked.

"That's fine. Do you have the vault keys for me?" Harry asked.

"Just a second and they will be here." Trackjaw promised as he sent off a note to his supervisor. In that time, he decided that he would discuss another matter with Harry.

"Harry, there's something that you should think about. When you move your vaults here you are going to destabilize the British economy for a short time. Are you sure you want to do this?" Trackjaw asked.

"Yes, I do. I don't owe those sheep a damn thing. The only thing I ask is that this doesn't hurt Gringotts too much." Harry suggested.

"Our British branch will implement Economic security measures until they are able to re-stabilize." Trackjaw agreed as his drawer chimed ad he removed four keys and handed them to Harry.

"There you are Lord Potter. These are the keys to your vaults. No one can enter them other than you and the move will be completed by noon." Trackjaw said with a smile as he grinned at him.

"Thank you, Trackjaw. I think we have taken up more than enough of your valuable time. May your gold ever flow and your enemies fall by your blade." Harry said as he reached out to shake hands with the goblin, surprising him.

"Thank you, Lord Potter. May your enemies die at your feet and your gold flow like your enemies blood." Trackjaw said as he shook Harry's hand.

With that Fleur and Harry returned to the lobby only to find it empty.

"Maybe they went home." Harry suggested as the made their way out to the alley.

"I believe that was wishful thinking, mon cher." Fleur said as they spotted their pursuers waiting for them in the alley itself.

"Looks that way. No matter what, stay close to me and keep your hands on my chair." Harry warned as he looked at the people waiting for him.

"Harry. Come back home with us. We can help you." Tonks called out.

"Go home, Tonks. I'm staying right where I am." Harry said a warning in his tone.

"Harry, you've got people who care about you back home. You need to come back where we can take care of you." Tonks tried again.

"I don't need a bunch of traitors trying to take advantage of me. Besides, there's nothing back there for me." Harry said firmly.

"Harry, Albus swore he would do everything necessary to heal you if you come back home. He'll make sure that you're well protected and you'll receive proper medical attention." Sirius called.

"Are you really that stupid, Sirius. Dumbledore is the biggest traitor of all. His so-called protection is just another load of shite. I'm through being imprisoned until you need me again, then trotting me out to save all your collective asses. Now leave me be or you will regret it." Harry warned as he looked at the lot of them.

"That sounds like a dangerous threat to me. I say we apprehend this juvenile delinquent and send him to Azkaban." Dawlish said as he drew his wand.

Fleur was about to draw her own wand when Harry shook his head at her as the others tried to follow his lead.

"I wouldn't do that, Dawlish. You won't like the results." Harry warned him.

"Stupefy! Expelliarmos!" Dawlish incanted.

The spells flew from his wand only to strike a wandless shield that reflected the spells back at the caster. Dawlish was knocked senseless and the others automatically started throwing their own spells and hexes. When they made that mistake, Harry began his own assault and they found themselves in the fight of their lives.

It only took minutes for all except Mad-eye to be stunned and bound, waiting for the French Aurors to pick them up.

When Mad-eye saw the way the wind was blowing he grabbed his emergency port-key and returned vanished.

A/N: Well Harry was fast. What will Dumbles and Fudgie do? Hope you've enjoyed the show so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: JK Rowlings and Stan Lee still own it all. I'm still trying to find it.

**Chapter six: Check and Mate Goblin Style**

**Wizarding Britain**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore was in his office when Alastor Moody appeared looking as if he'd just come from a major battle. To say that he didn't appear happy would be an understatement.

"Alastor! What happened old friend? Where is Harry?" Dumbledore rapid-fired the questions, not even thinking about the people he had sent in with Moody.

"Still in France, old man. You bloody damned fool. That boy is more powerful than we ever gave him credit for. By the time we got there he made it into Gringotts France and we couldn't get to him. We had to wait for him to come out. Black was useless, just like I figured he would be. Dammit, Albus, that kid took down four wizards and witches without breaking a sweat." Moody said, only to have Dumbledore change the subject.

"You said we went to Gringotts?" Albus asked quickly.

"Yeah. He was in there for some time, too." Moody said.

"Merlin help up. I hope he hasn't done what it looks like or the whole of Wizarding England could be in trouble." Albus said as his fire-place flared with green flames and Cornelius Fudge appeared in the flames.

"Headmaster, we have the paperwork ready and we are about to go to Gringotts to serve it. Seeing as you have a reputation with the goblins and Mr. Potter I would appreciate it f you would accompany us." Fudge said.

"Of course, Cornelius. I will come through at once." Albus agreed, then turned back to Moody. "Alastor, please inform Minerva of the results of your visit to France."

"Alright, Albus. But you'll need to so something to help the others. By now the french Aurors will have them in custody. And if they learn what has happened to Black, there will be hell to pay."

"Alright, Alastor. I'll take that into account." Dumbledore said as he walked into the flames.

Moody watched him go, then made his way out of the office.

When Dumbledore walked out of the flames he found Fudge waiting with Dolores Umbridge. He knew what her prejudices were against anyone that wasn't human. He also knew that Cornelius used the woman like a security blanket.

"Now that we're all here, we can proceed to Gringotts and possibly stave off the disaster that Harry Potter leaving could cause." Fudge said nervously.

They made their way to the apparition point and popped away to Diagon Alley.

When they walked to Gringotts they drew quite a crown and Fudge heard several mutters against him for his part in the Potter ordeal as some people were beginning to call it.

Fudge had never been so glad to get anywhere as he walked into the bank and Dumbledore led the way to a senior teller.

"Next." the goblin called as they stood there.

Albus and Dumbledore stepped forward, although it was Dumbledore who did most of the talking for their group.

"Good morning master goblin. May your coffers fill to over-flowing and your enemies fall before you as wheat to the scythe." Dumbledore greeted the goblin.

"May your gold flow and you enemies tremble in fear. What can I do for you?" the goblin returned shortly, looking them over with a jaundiced eye.

"We need to speak with the Potter account manager?" Dumbledore said by way of an explanation.

"That will not be possible, wizard."

"What? Why not?" Fudge spluttered.

Before the goblin could say anymore, an older goblin came forward and looked at the two men.

"Minister, Chief Warlock, I have been sent to bring you to Manager Ragnok. Come with me." he said, his tone firm.

"Please lead on." Dumbledore said quickly.

With a nod the goblin came out from behind the counter and led them back to a door set off to one side.

They set off down a series of hallways until they reached a golden door with a simple crown on it and the goblin knocked.

At a single "Come" from inside the goblin opened the door and they walked in followed by Fudge's two aurors and Umbridge.

"Manager, Minister Fudge and Chief Warlock Dumbledore." the goblin announced.  
"That will be all, Gnasher." Ragnok said from behind his desk and Gnasher left quickly.

Once Gnasher was out of the room, Ragnok turned his attention to Fudge and Dumbledore and they grew uncomfortable under his scrutiny. Finally Ragnok deigned to speak to them, his voice sounding like gravel being ground to pebbles.

"I instructed my tellers to bring you to me if you appeared here because we have much to discuss under the last treaty, wizards." he told them, his voice chilling as his anger came through it.

"Why is that, Lord Ragnok?" Dumbledore spoke quickly, a feeling of dread coming over him

"Because your treatment of one of our customers has led to some unforeseen consequences." Ragnok growled. "Consequences that will be passed on to the British wizards and the general economy."

"What are you talking about, what consequences?" Fudge spluttered, trying to gather his wits.

"You arrested and imprisoned and innocent who was barely of fourteen. Then you placed him in Azkaban and allowed him to be abused. And now, unless I am mistaken, you are here to try to confiscate his vaults. Am I correct?" Ragnok asked, his tone deceptively mild.

"Yes. We have the right to this as Mr. Potter has seen fit to leave the country and commit his treasonous acts." Umbridge simpered from the back.

"THEN THAT MAKES YOU ALL FOOLS! BECAUSE OF YOU OUR ECONOMY HAS BEEN ENDANGERED AND GRINGOTTS HAS BEEN FORCED TO TAKE DRASTIC ECONOMICAL SECURITY MEASURES." Ragnok thundered at them.

Fudge and Dumbledore both pales at these words because the last time such a thing had happened it was during Voldemort's first rise to power.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Why has this become necessary?" Fudge asked.

"Because Lord Potter has removed all of his vaults from the British Wizarding economy and transferred them to France. It has become necessary for us to take drastic measures to stabilize it for the present." Ragnok explained, a brutal smile beginning to twist its way onto his face.

Every wizard and witch in that room began to feel a cold chill as the Manager of Gringotts an the leader of the British leader of the Goblin clans of Britain looked them over.

"And what does this mean for us, personally, Lord Ragnok?" Dumbledore asked trying to be diplomatic and defuse the situation.

"By the last treaty, as per paragraph 12, section 3, subsection j, because this economic instability was created by the following listed persons the all transactions will be frozen. No one will be allowed to withdraw more than 100 galleons per week and those named will be fined 50,000 galleons apiece for their actions. The listed persons are Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Rufus Scrimgoeur, and Amos Diggory." Ragnok pronounced sentence.

"What do you mean Potter has removed his vaults?" Fudge demanded because the only thing that he heard was his target had taken everything out of their reach.

To him that meant that he had no way to force Potter back and this was turning onto a disaster.

Dumbledore rolled his eyes at Fudge's stupidity, but Umbridge screeched from the back of the room.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT, YOU FILTHY LITTLE CREATURE! YOU HVE NO RIGHT!" she screamed going for her wand.

Just as she drew it, a goblin sword cut it in two and the entire party found themselves surrounded by armed guards.

"ESCORT THEM OUT OF GOBLIN TERRITORY. THEY ARE NOT TO ENTER THE BAnK AGAIN WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION!" Ragnok thundered and watched his guards begin to shove them out the doors.

The next thing they knew, all them found themselves thrown unceremoniously out the doors with the guards standing ready to destroy them.

"Well, that was a disaster." Dumbledore said as they got to their feet and dusted themselves off.

"I must get back to the office. Things to do." Fudge muttered nervously as the implications of what had been done to them started to sink in.

He apparated away with his employees following while Dumbledore tried to consider his next move.

"Well played, Harry. Well played indeed." he thought as he returned to Hogwarts to consider is next move.


	7. Chapter 7

JK Rowlings owns the Potterverse and Stn Lee owns the Marvelverse. I'm just the dimension hopper

**Chapter Seven:Truth and Consequences**

**French Ministry of Magic Holding Cells**

Sirius Black was slowly waking up and it felt like he had downed three bottles of fire-whiskey with no chaser. As he sat up, he cradled his head in his hands and tried to remember what happened.

The last thing he could recall was his cousin showing up at the house with Shack and Mad-eye.

"What in the hell happened to me?" he tried to recall.

That's when it all started to come back to him and he groaned. The three Aurors had come to try and talk him into getting Harry back to England. Sirius had known that that wasn't going to happen because Harry was still pissed at them over what everyone had done when he was sent to Azkaban.

When he told them no, he was stunned from behind and that was the last thing that he could remember.

"So where did I wind up?" he thought as he tried to reason it all out.

That's when a wizard showed up in Auror robes that Sirius recognized as belonging to the French Ministry.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Monsieur Black. Before we release you, my supervisor would have a few words with you." the Auror said.

"Then lead on." Sirius agreed and followed him out of the cell to an office, where he found himself face to face with Jean-Paul Delacour.

Sirius decided that he wasn't in the mood for beating around the bush and decided ton just lay it out and find out what he could about his situation.

"Hello, Jean. How deep am I in?" Sirius asked.

To his surprise, Jean-Paul didn't lose his temper or crack a smile. He just looked at him regretfully.

"Sirius, we are keeping the three people that were with you in jail. You appeared in France and tried to kidnap Harry Potter. When he wouldn't leave with you, then your friends start a war in Rue de Magie. But everybody says that you didn't fire any spells. I can release you and send you home, but your friends are going to stand trial here. Do you understand me so far." Jean-Paul asked.

"Yeah, I understand. But why are you letting me go?" Sirius asked, confused.  
"Sirius, we had you tested by a healer and it wasn't good. You were placed under the Imperious curse, and different compulsion charms and hexes." Jean-Paul said trying to keep himself under control.

Sirius didn't take the news as calmly. He started growling and he was ready to come un-glued.

"Who did it? Did you check their wands?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Unfortunately, Sirius, it looks like Moody cast the Imperious while the other three were casting the compulsion charms to keep you doing what they wanted." Jean-Paul explained.

"I see. Am I going to be barred from returning to France?"

"No, Sirius. That's why I'm talking to you now. You know why they did this. How you deal with it now will tell your godson whether or not he can trust you." Jean-Paul pointed out.

"Do you think he'll see me once I deal with the rest of this?" Sirius asked thoughtfully.

"I really don't know. I can tell him what I know but what you do when you get home s going to have a lot to do with it." Jean-Paul said.

"Can you get a copy of the file to Madame Bones in Britain and keep her up-dated? I'll speak to her as soon as I return. I would imagine that I'll be back here in the Black estate once I've completed my business there." Sirius said, his temper slowly calming down.

"I can do that. My Auror will escort you to the international port-key point and we will send you home at our expense this time." Jean-Paul explained.

"Thank you, Jean-Paul. Would you please tell Harry that I didn't want to be involved in this. I already threw Dumbledore out of my home. Thanks again." Sirius said as he stood up to leave.

"Good luck, Sirius." Jean-Paul said as the Auror led him out of his office and they made their way through the Ministry.

**Ministry of Magic Britain**

**Madame Bones Office**

Madame Bones was behind her desk going over some paperwork when one of her Aurors knocked on her door.

"Come in." she called as she finished signing a sheet.

"Sorry to bother you, Ma'am. But there's a message that the Minister needs to see you." he said.

"Alright. Let his assistant know that I should be there shortly. I have a couple of reports that need to be finished." she said.

"Yes ma'am." he said and ducked out of her office.

Before she could turn back to her paperwork, there was another knock on her door and she let out a sigh of resignation, thinking that Fudge had sent another message.

"Come in." she called as she sat back.

Instead of a messenger or an Auror, she was shocked to see Sirius Black walk through her door.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" she asked in confusion.

"I've got a problem and I need to talk to you, Amelia." he said as he closed the door and sat down in front of her desk.

"Why? What's happened, Sirius?" she said.

"Amelia, Dumbledore is getting desperate. You need to floo call Jean-Paul and get some information from him." Sirius said quickly, "He's got some things that you need to see."

"What are you talking about?" Amelia asked confused at his suggestion.

"Amelia, this once I'm asking you to trust me. Call Jean-Paul." he pressed.

"Alright. Sit tight, Siri. Give me a few minutes." she said as she got up and went to the floo in her inner office.

When she came back out a few minutes later she was reading a folder and the look on her face was one of complete disbelief.

"Merlin's left nut! What the hell was Albus thinking." she said as she sat back down and looked at him.

"Tell me about it. I want to press charges for what they've done. I may never get to see Harry now." he said angrily.

"You do realize that I won't be able to get Albus for this, Sirius. Even with them testifying, it would be their word against his and you know how that would go." she said.

"I know. Handle it the best you can. But I'm going to get out of town for awhile so that I'm out of reach before he can it try again." Sirius explained.

"Alright. I have to meet with the Minister anyway, so I'll see what its possible to do." she promised.

"Thanks, Amelia. In the mean-time, I'm going home and take care of some things." he said, getting up.

"Good luck, Sirius. Just try to keep in touch with me." Amelia said as he left.

Amelia picked up the folder and headed for the Minister's office to fill Fudge in on what had just happened.

She took the lift to the Administrative floor and headed straight to the Minister's office where Percy Weasley was sitting and stood there for a minute before she cleared her throat.

"Yes, may I..." he started, then realized who he was talking to. "Oh, Madame Bones. I'm sorry, the Minister is expecting you. Go right on in."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." she said as she walked past him and knocked on the door.

She walked in at a called invitation and closed the door behind her. When she turned around she found that she was there with not only Fudge but Umbridge and Dumbledore.

"Come and sit down, Amelia. I think we need to talk. We were just at Gringotts and there is a situation we need to deal with." Fudge told her.

Amelia walked in and sat down carefully across from Fudge where she could keep an eye on the three of them while she talked.

"That's funny because we have an international incident that's brewing thanks to the Chief Wizard." she said.

"What are you talking about?" Fudge asked.

Amelia cast a quick duplication spell on the file and slid the duplicate across the desk for Fudge to read.

"What is this?" Fudge asked as he opened the folder.

"That is a copy of the file that the French DMLE has opened against three of our Aurors that were sent to kidnap Harry Potter." Amelia said as he started to read it, but his head jerked back up to look at her as soon as what she said registered on him.

"What are three of our Aurors doing on French soil?" Umbridge asked.

"Why don't you ask the Chief Warlock? Or better yet read the file." Amelia said snidely.

Fudge put on his reading glasses and began to peruse the file. By the time he had finished the charges and the interview papers, he was slowly turning a light shade of purple and he looked back to Amelia.

"What is Lord Black's reaction to this?" Fudge asked.

"As soon as they are back in England Lord Black intends to press charges against all three for what they've done to him." Amelia offered.

"No. you have to convince Lord Black to forgive them for their actions. What they did was for the Greater Good." Dumbledore said in his convincing grandfatherly persona with his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Are you, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, suggesting that I try to subvert justice for you?" Amelia asked in front of the Minister and his Senior Undersecretary.

"No, I wouldn't do that. But he needs to learn how to forgive." Dumbledore said again.

"Albus, you do realize that because of their actions, these three Aurors are going to lose their jobs and may spend jail time for attacking a ward of a french citizen on French soil. Are you so self-righteous that you'll just throw them under the bus?" she demanded.

"They were acting for the greater good, Amelia. I can't let them be prosecuted for that." he argued.

"That's enough, Amelia. We have another situation that needs to be resolved." Fudge said, carefully keeping his volume regulated.

"What's that, Cornelius?" she asked.

"It would seem that Mr. Potter's actions have thrown us into a state of emergency." Fudge said.

"What kind of emergency?" Amelia asked.

"The little brat removed all of his vaults from Britain and had them re-located to France. When we went to confiscate them the Goblins informed us that because of this, we are in a state of economic emergency. The little vermin also said that because of t they were freezing all vaults and that selected vaults would be fined for the owner's part in causing the move." Umbridge spat out.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Amelia demanded.

"You're the Head of the DMLE. We expect you to get those vaults back in Britain and make sure that Potter is apprehended for causing this emergency."Umbridge said in her little girl voice.

"Perhaps you aren't aware of this, Delores, but Mr. Potter is a ward of Jean-Paul Delacour is his guardian and we have no jurisdiction over him. That's why three of our Aurors are being detained. Now, I have work to do. Good day." Amelia told them and got up to leave.

As she reached the door the door, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she whirled to the right with her wand flying into her hand.

"Crucio!" came from Umbridge but she missed. Amelia didn't miss.

"Expelliarmos!" she said an caught Umbridge's wand. "Delores Jane Umbridge, you are under arrest for attacking a Senior Department Head with an Unforgivable curse. Stupefy!"

Umbridge fell to the floor as Fudge began to protest and Dumbledore drew his wand.

"I wouldn't gentlemen. The first curse already set off and alarm in my department and Aurors will be here shortly. If you gentlemen attack me things could get messy." she warned.

"Delores is my Senior Under-Secretary. If you arrest her then it will cause chaos." Fudge argued.

"If you push me to let her go then things are going to get very ugly. Don't forget that I'm the only one that Mr. Potter trusts. Attack me and you lose any hope of working with him. Amelia warned.

Albus and Cornelius looked at her as her words registered and they realized that they had no choice in what to do.

"Take her away. She has disgraced her office." Cornelius finally said as he looked at Dumbledore.

"Smart choice, Cornelius. I'll take care of this." Amelia said as she levitated the toad looking woman out of the Minister's office.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: JK Rowlings and Stan Lee own the Potterverse and Marvel. I'm just a dimensional traveler**

**Chapter Eight: International Favors**

**New York, N.Y. Stark Tower**

Anthony Stark was working on a new project that a friend had asked him to tackle because he knew somebody that needed help.

He didn't know who it was for, but if Samuel was asking he knew that it was important.

Samuel Belknap was an English import that he had met when the man was trying to apprehend a fugitive. The fugitive was an American wizard that had been robbing military bases and collecting weapons.

Iron Man had run across the two of them having a running spell-fight when he had dropped in the middle of it.

Samuel had managed to shield Tony from the most of the spells and Iron Man had taken him down with taser shot. After that they had become friends.

Pepper walked in with Samuel right behind her when as he finished the specs on the magic resistant M.R.I. scanner that Samuel had asked him to build.

"Tony, Samuel is here." Pepper said, getting his attention.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?" Tony asked as he filed the plans.

"I need you to take a trip with me, Tony. We need to move fast and get the young man that I talked about out of France and over here." Samuel explained.

"What happened? Why the rush now?" Tony asked.

"Somebody tried to grab the kid while he was in a public place. My friends are asking me to move quick and get him out of there, but I need your help. Did you finish the new armor I suggested?" Sam asked.

"The magic proof suit. Yeah, I got it finished. I managed to get it so that it will even convert the spells that hit it into pure energy." Tony said with a smirk.

"All the same, the best bet is to try not to get hit." Samuel warned.

"Yeah, I know. So what's this kids story?" Tony asked.

"It's a long one, Tony. I'll tell you on the way. We have to go to Britain first and contact Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. Then she'll take us to the next stop." Sam explained.

"Alright. So how do we get there?" Tony asked.

"It would be best to take a jet and get there. That way we have another means to get him out of town without having to depend on magic." Samuel explained.

"I'll have the jet prepped and ready to go when you get to the airport." Pepper said, as she picked up the phone and made her calls.

"Okay. I don't know how long its going to take to get this done, but we'll be as fast as we can. We've got to get the kid out of range and get him safe." Samuel said as Tony led him into the main apartment to sit down.

"So tell me about this kid, Sam. What makes him so special?" Tony asked.

Samuel launched into the whole tale and spent the next two hours telling Tony what he knew about Harry Potter and his history.

**England Little Hangleton**

**Riddle Manor**

"Where is Potter?" Voldemort demanded, his eyes flaring as he looked over those followers that had joined him here.

"My Lord." Lucius Malfoy said as he stepped forward and dropped to his knees.

"Yes, Lucius, what do you have to tell me?" Voldemort said, looking at the man before him.

"My Lord, the Potter whelp has flown to France, at the last word. He refuses to return and we can do nothing because he has taken refuge with the Delacour family." Lucius said, with a bowed head.

"I have seen the Daily Prophet where he said that he was leaving everyone to me with the exception of the Bones woman and her family. Why should I honor that?" Voldemort demanded.

"My Lord, if I may." a silky voice spoke up.

"Yes, Severus. What do you have to add?"

"My Lord, the Potter boy was so badly damaged that he cares no longer for this country. However the Headmaster has called a meeting for this afternoon. Perhaps I might be able to learn something there."

"Very good, Severus. Report to me as soon as you can. Now Go." Voldemort commanded and Snape fled without being told a second time, bowing as he left.

**Hogwarts **

**Headmasters Office**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat behind his desk and contemplated what he had wrought with his secrets and his actions. He had effectively destroyed any chance he had to win the boy back to his cause. Harry had made it perfectly clear that he would never return t the Wizarding world and it appeared he had at least one staunch supporter in Madame Bones.

"Fawkes, should I have told him the truth? Should I release the information that could at least buy us a bit of time. It may even allow young Harry to come to terms with what he has been forced to suffer through because of my foolishness." Dumbledore asked his familiar as he considered what he was going to say on the up-coming meeting.

Surprisingly it wasn't his familiar that answered but an aged portrait hanging in the far corner of the wall.

"Have you finally tired of your games, Albus? Are you now willing to listen to the counsel of others?" the portrait asked, drawing Dumbledore's gaze to itself.

"Yes, Armando. I fear that I have allowed myself to destroy a fine young man all in my quest for the greater good." Dumbledore admitted,

"Then we, as the former Headmasters of Hogwarts will offer our advice." spoke up Phineas Nigellus Black. "Secrets are all well and good during war-time, Albus. But you cannot keep those secrets from your allies. There must come a time when you trust them with these matters so they can make an informed decision."

"But what of the Greater Good? It must be served as well." Dumbledore protested.

"The greater good as defined by who, you? What has your greater good cost the people so far, Albus. Two of your students lost their lives, two more tortured into insanity. Two boys orphaned by your secrets and the possible savior of the Wizarding World driven from these shores. Come now, Albus. I taught you better than this." Armando Dippet, his own former Headmaster chided.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and he was forced to admit that he had treated everyone, his enemies and allies alike as if they were chess-pieces on a board.

Then he was forced to re-examine his own ideals and he didn't like what he saw of himself in this new light. He looked around his office at the portraits hanging there and in that one moment the burning question came to the fore.

"Have I truly become so enamored of my fame that I would sacrifice anything to keep it and build my legend? Have I fallen that far to my own ambitions?" he asked aloud.

"Yes. But it's not too late to change it." Armando told him, and the portraits eyes seemed to fill with a light as he looked down on his former colleague with compassion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Hey it all belongs to JK Rowlings and Stan Lee. I'm just playing here**

**Chapter Nine: Limbo**

**Hogwarts Great Hall**

The Order of the Phoenix was in full attendance when Sirius Black walked in, holding a note from Dumbledore, looking royally chuffed.

"Would somebody mind telling me why Albus too many Bloody names Dumbledore is asking me to be here after what he's done?!" Sirius demanded as he walked up to the round table that had been positioned right in the center of the hall.

"Nobody knows, Sirius. Albus is acting strange and I don't like it." Remus answered as he looked around at the others gathered there.

No one else had any ideas either. Everyone was looking at everybody else in confusion when Minerva noticed that there were some people missing.

"Does anyone know where Alastor, Nymphadora and Kingsley are?" she asked.

"Yeah. They're sitting in jail in France for throwing curses and hexes, cursing me with the Imperious, compulsion charms and trying to kidnap Harry from his new guardians."Sirius growled angrily.

"They wouldn't do that!" Minerva argued in disbelief.

Before anybody could respond, the Headmaster walked into the hall. The way he was walking, it was almost as if they were looking at a broken man. He looked every bit of his hundred plus years as the doors to the hall closed behind him and he made sure that the hall was sealed with full privacy wards erected against eavesdroppers.

"Why did you call for us, Albus?" Arthur Weasley asked and the old man looked around the table to each of the members seated there.

"Please have a seat. I have some things I need to say and its not going to be easy for me." Dumbledore told them with a voice full of regret.

"What's wrong, Albus? Has something else happened?" Minerva asked, afraid because of what she was seeing from one of her oldest friends, and her mentor.

"Let everyone get seated and I'll tell you." Dumbledore said as he took his own seat.

Everyone else took a seat, including Sirius as they waited for him to start.

As Dumbledore looked around the table at the people gathered there, his mind started to fill in the people that had died through the years. As the faces appeared, Dumbledore was reminded more and more of the mistakes he had made. Finally he cleared his throat and gained their attention,

"I have quite a few things that I need to say to you. Before I start I need to apologize to you, Sirius. I told Alastor to do whatever he had to do to get Mr. Potter back to England. Unfortunately my orders led to Alastor, Kingsley and Nymphadora being imprisoned in France." he said.

"I can see Alastor doing something like that. But why would Nymphadora and Kingsley do something like that?" Sirius asked.

"When Nymphadora joined the order, she was too independent and seemed to question every order I gave. So I cast a loyalty and compulsion charm on her. Alastor renewed the charms when they appeared to be failing." Dumbledore explained.

"What about Kingsley?" Arthur asked, confused.

"I used my reputation to convince him that I knew what I was doing." Dumbledore admitted.

"Sweet merciful Morgana! Why Albus?" Flitwick demanded.

"Because everything that I've been doing was for the Greater Good, or so I thought. In the end all I've done is drive our only hope of defeating Voldemort away. We need Mr. Potter back." Dumbledore replied.

"Would you mind explaining that, Albus?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Before I do, I want you to know why?" Dumbledore said as he summoned his pensieve and placed a memory in it.

He stirred it with his wand and a projection of Sybil Trelawney rose from the bowl and started reciting the prophecy.

"_**The one with the power to Vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born as the Seventh month dies. The Dark Lord shall mark him as an equal and he shall power the Dark Lord knows not. And neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born as the seventh month dies."**_

When everyone heard this they all turned to look at Dumbledore as the last few years started to make sense.

Dumbledore could sense that things were about to take a turn for the worst and he didn't really want this to get out of hand so he decided that it was time to make a move on his own.

"Before you all lose control and attack me there is one thing that I need to do. Effective immediately, I resign as leader of the Order of the Phoenix." he announced.

Everyone started to talk at once, but it was Minerva who stood up and gained their attention as she turned to look at the Headmaster.

"That's all well and good for you, Albus. But what are we supposed to do now. Without Mr. Potter we have no chance of defeating Voldemort." she said, her lips drawing into a thin line as she looked at him.

"I am well aware of that, Minerva. It is my hope that without my involvement you can convince Mr. Potter to return." he said.

"Albus, the only way that could help us is if you were to be indicted by the Ministry of Magic." Flitwick said as he looked at the Headmaster.

"Not to mention that the Minister would have to step down and someone Mr. Potter trusted would have to take his place." Sirius added.

"That doesn't really mean a damn thing. Harry is gone and you still need to tell us what you were thinking all these years." Remus demanded.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore looked around at these people he'd treated as pawns as well as claimed for friends and colleagues all these years with a sorrowful gaze and cleared his throat.

Then he slowly began to unburden his conscience and tell them of his manipulations from the time that he's been given the prophecy.

He answered their questions honestly when they came and, even though it destroyed their trust in him, he held nothing back. Many times he fought his own sense of shame, but after an hour he finally finished his re-telling of his machinations and sat there with tears running down into his beard.

But the question that finished everything was the one that Minerva McGonagall asked him.

"Did you truly mean for Harry to die to save our world?" she asked incredulous at his web of deceit and half-truths.

"I knew that the only way Voldemort could be destroyed was if young Harry was to die by his hand. But I had hopes that there was one more miracle left for that young man when Voldemort used his blood as a means to come back to life." Dumbledore admitted.

"Albus, I don't know what to say! You have destroyed so many lives for your so-called Greater Good." Arthur Weasley said, his voice ripe with disgust.

"You tore Harry's life apart and you didn't even have the decency to tell him why? What are you, because the Albs Dumbledore I thought we knew would never have done that. And now that boy is out there with no friends or family, thinking the whole world is against him." Molly Weasley sobbed at the thought.

"Enough of this damned pity party! We may not be able to get Harry back but we need to make this right. We can't take it to Fudge but maybe Madame Bones can help us here." Sirius said angrily.

"Albus, you have put us in a very difficult position. We need to discuss this with Amelia." Minerva said, worried about the school and the students.

With the school being empty, Voldemort would be able to take over the school without Albus there in control of the school.

"Let's floo Madame Bones to see what our options are." Remus suggested.

"I'll speak to Amelia and see what our options are." Arthur said.

"We'll meet back here in two days time and see what Madame Bones has to tell us. Until then we need to decide if it's worth it to continue the Order's work." Minerva said.

"That makes it a personal decision. Each one of us has to decide on their own if they want to continue to work with the Order. But we need to do something to help our friends in France." Remus said as they sat there to think this through.

"If I may," Dumbledore spoke up, "the Order of the Phoenix can do a lot of good. Don't let it fall by the wayside for my mistakes. Choose a leader that you can trust, but please don't let the Order fall."

"Let's adjourn for now and meet back here in two days." Minerva said and everyone nodded then they all broke up into individual groups to talk.

**Delacour Manor**

Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour were sitting on the patio when Jean-Paul Delacour returned from work. They both looked up as he joined them on the patio and Fleur got u and walked over to kiss his cheek.

"Welcome home, Papa." she said as she moved to sit back down.

"It's good to see you, Jean-Paul. I hoe you had a good day at work." Harry greeted him.

"Well it's interesting to say the least. After two days, two of our guests were more than willing to work with us. We had some interesting developments with the young lady." Jean-Paul started.

"What kind of developments?" Harry asked.

"First did you know that she is related to your godfather?"

"No. I haven't had any contact with Sirius since they threw me in Azkaban. What's that got to do with anything?" Harry asked curiously.

"Sirius wasn't here because he wanted to be, Harry. You godfather wasn't here of his own free will. He was under several compulsion charms and the Imperious curse. But we found that Miss Tonks was also under several charms as well. The only ones really acting of their own free will were Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt." Jean-Paul said.

"So what does that mean to me?" Harry asked, confused.

"Their actions were against you mainly. We can hold them for acting on French soil and attempted kidnapping, or we can deport them for Madame Bones to deal with. This is a case of you have to make a choice on what you want to do." Jean-Paul explained.

"Can I have some time to think about this?" Harry asked as he sat there.

"Of course you can, Harry. I'm not going to pressure you to do anything that you don't wan to. The choice is yours." Jean-Paul agreed and sat back waiting for the questions that he knew Harry would have about the situation.

"What happens if I press the charges and they are tried here in France?" Harry wanted to know.

"If they are found guilty and sentenced, they will send their time here in our prison. With Dumbledore being the one who was behind their actions, the relations between France and England will become very strained. However, if we deport them to England and ban them from returning to our country then that puts them out of our jurisdiction and Dumbledore has jurisdiction as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." Jean-Paul offered.

Harry had to consider the information he'd just been given and make a choice based on what his own experiences were.

"Jean-Paul, let me sleep on it." Harry suggested.

Jean-Paul relaxed inside at his words. He had been worried because he was afraid that Harry was just going to make a decision based on his own anger and let it desire for revenge over-ride his logic.

"Okay, Harry. I can give you until Friday." Jean-Paul offered as one of the house elves brought him a glass of wine.

"Thanks. I need to go think." Harry said as he directed his wheelchair off the patio into the garden.

Fleur started to rise and follow him when Jean-Paul stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"No, my flower. This is something that he needs to figure out for himself." he said in French.

"Papa, he's not going to be able to think about this without getting angry. " she replied.

"I know, my flower, but he must master his anger and learn to rise above it when he is making the choices that affect other peoples lives." Jean-Paul suggested.

"What should I do to help him?" she asked as she watched Harry wander the garden in his chair.

"Wait and watch. When he's ready, he will talk to you." Jean-Paul told her.

Fleur sat back down and the house elves brought her a glass of lemonade while she waited.

**DMLE offices**

**The next morning**

Amelia Bones was returning to her offices when she ran into Arthur Weasley in the lifts. He waited until everyone else had gone and they were alone before he cleared his throat.

"Uh..Madame Bones, I need to speak to you." he said nervously.

"Is something the matter, Arthur?" she asked as they left the lift and went to her office.

"There have been some things come to light involving Harry Potter and Sirius Black that I need your advice on." Arthur admitted.

Once they were inside Arthur closed the door and invoked every privacy charm he knew.

When he turned round, he found himself looking at the point of her wand.

"You'd better have a damn good reason for all those charms or you'll find yourself spending the night in my holding cells!" she said ominously.

"I know you've already talked to Lord Black. But there are more facts you need to hear and the best way to handle that would be to hear it straight from the Hippogryphs mouth." Arthur said as he waited for her to decide what to do.

Amelia considered what he was saying and factored in what she learned from Sirius this morning. With all of that to weigh in the balance, she lowered her wand.

"Alright, Arthur. Have a seat and tell me what I need to take into account." she instructed.

"Amelia, there are some things that I can't tell you but the main thing is that I need you to accompany me to Hogwarts tomorrow afternoon. I swear on my life and magic that you will be safe there." he said and a flash of magic sealed his vow to her.

"Why would you feel the need to swear such a vow to me, Arthur?" she asked, taken aback.

"Because what you learn tomorrow will have a bearing on what happened to Harry and Sirius. Not to mention that it will change the way you look at our world." Arthur told her.

"Arthur, I've never known you to say anything like that. What's gotten into you?" she asked in amazement.

"I learned some things yesterday that are controversial to say the least, Amelia. But they also affect your department as well. Especially some of your Aurors." he offered.

"Alright, Arthur. I shouldn't tell you this but three of my Aurors are in trouble and they're caught in France. I don't know what to do about it right now." she said in deep thought.

"All I ask is that you wait until after what you hear tomorrow before you make a decision." Arthur asked.

"What times is this meeting, Arthur? We have a trial in the Wizengamot tomorrow morning. Madame Umbridge is to be tried for crimes against the ministry." Amelia warned him.

"Yes, Ma'am. The meeting is at 2:30 tomorrow afternoon." Arthur explained as he looked at her.

"Alright, Arthur. I'll meet you after the trial and we'll head straight there from the ministry." she said, and turned to the paperwork on her desk.

Realizing that he'd been dismissed, Arthur Weasley dismissed the charms he'd set and left her office quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: JK Rowlings and Stan Lee own their respective universes. I just landed here by a left turn.

**Chapter 10: Trial of Delores Jane Umbridge**

**Chambers of the Wizengamot**

"Hear ye, Hear ye, the Wizengamot trial for Delores Jane Umbridge is called to order. Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore presiding. Prosecutor Madame Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Defense Attorney, Lord Gregory Goyle Senior. Court Scribe Percival Weasley." Percy Weasley announced and turned it over to Dumbledore.

"Bring in the accused." Dumbledore called.

At his words two Aurors escorted Umbridge in and led her to the chair in the center of Court-room ten. As soon as she was seated, the chains wrapped around her and restrained her in place.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M THE SENIIOR UNDER-SECRETARY TO THE MINISTER OF MAGIC!" Umbridge shouted.

"The accused will remain silent until she is afforded her turn to testify." Dumbledore said with a firm tone.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO JUDGE ME YOU MUGGLE-LOVING OLD FOOL!" Umbridge shrieked at him.

"I am not here to judge you Madame Umbridge. That is left to the members of the Wizengamot who are charged with such actions." Dumbledore said.

Before she could start shrieking again, she was placed under a silencing spell and Dumbledore turned to Amelia Bones.

"Madame Bones, please present your case." he said.

"Members of the Wizengamot, I come before you to present charges against Madame Delores Jane Umbridge of the Noble house of Selwyn. Two days ago, in a meeting with the Minister of Magic and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot when she was refused her request to subvert our legal justice system where she tried to obtain control of the assets of the Most Noble an Most Ancient House of Potter, this same witch who thought she was above the law then tried to attack me with the Cruciatus curse in front of both the Minister and the Chief Warlock. With the permission of the Wizengamot, I will enter my memory into evidence." Amelia said carefully.

"Do we have any objections?" Dumbledore asked as he looked around, only to find that there were none.

"Very well, Madame Bones. Proceed." he instructed.

At a motion from Amelia, one of her Aurors came forward with a solicitors pensieve and removed the memory at her nod.

As soon as the memory was in the pensieve the Auror began the projection and the entire Wizengamot was allowed to see the full contents of the memory as it confirmed what Amelia was accusing Umbridge of.

Once it was playing, Amelia stood again to make her own closing speech.

"As you can see, this woman thinks that her position absolves her of any restraint even to allowing her the use of the Unforgivable curses with impunity. Lords and Ladies, because of the actions of witches and wizards like this we have already lost Harry Potter from our shores. We must stem this if we are to have any hope of reaching out to this abused young Lord and finding any peace with him." Amelia finished and took a seat as she waited for her last words to strike a chord with those members gathered here.

When her words had finally penetrated the crowds consciousness it caused an uproar and they were all yelling as it struck home that Harry Potter was truly gone from England.

"SILENCE! SILENCE!" Dumbledore called, finally firing canon-blasts from his wand to bring the members back into line. "Ladies and Gentlemen, despite this, we have to make a decision on what we are to do with Madame Umbridge. We have as yet to hear from the defense attorney."

"No questions at this time." Goyle Sr. said as he sat back down, realizing he couldn't win this one.

Delores had literally screwed herself on this and if he tried to argue, especially after the little statement that Amelia had let out about Harry Potter. If he tried to save her from the wrath of the Wizengamot after this, he would literally be destroying the chances for their faction to move into a position of power when the time came.

Umbridge looked at him in disbelief and shook her head.

"What are you doing?" she mouthed silently as she tried to convey that she wanted to speak.

Goyle Sr. just shook his head and sat back down to wait.

"Madame Umbridge, would you like to offer testimony?" Dumbledore asked.

"Chief Warlock, I would suggest that Madame Umbridge's testimony be taken under Veritaserum." Amelia said, standing.

"That would not be wise, Chief Warlock. There are too many secrets that Madame Umbridge was privy to that could damage the current administration if they became known." Goyle protested.

"If this is the case, then we will sequester ourselves to deliberate." Dumbledore said and an opaque shield came into being that separated the Wizengamot from those in the center of the chamber.

The shield was lowered after forty five minutes and the Wizengamot was called back into session.

"Now that we have heard the case it is time to take the vote on the guilt or innocence of Delores Jane Umbridge. Now those who vote for guilty cast your spells at the black orb, those who vote for innocent cast your spells at the white orb." Dumbledore instructed as he released the two orbs.

The spells were cast and they waited as the Wizengamot cast their spells while Amelia and Umbridge waited for the vote to be complete.

When the spells stopped flying and things settled down, Dumbledore turned to Percy Weasley.

"What is the verdict, Scribe?" he requested.

"For Guilty we have 47 votes. For Innocent we 27 votes, with 2 abstentions." Percy recited.

"Delores Jane Umbridge, you have been found guilty by a majority vote of the Wizengamot. Now we will entertain motions for your sentencing." Dumbledore explained.

At his words, Lucius Malfoy was one of the first to stand and wait to be recognized.

"The Wizengamot recognizes Lord Lucius Malfoy of House Malfoy." Dumbledore stated.

"Lords of the Wizengamot, we all know what the penalty is for use of the Unforgivables. We must make an example of this woman to try and show Lord Potter that we are trying to make the changes to bring him home." Lucius said, trying his best to make his speech palatable then sat back down.

Augusta Longbottom stood and waited patiently.

"The Wizengamot recognizes Lady Augusta Longbottom of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom." Dumbledore announced and sat back down.

"Fellow members of the Wizengamot, as much as it pains me to agree with Lord Malfoy on anything, he is correct on the consequences for use of the Unforgivables. We can no longer allow anyone to take advantage and escape the consequences of their actions. Now is the time to enact the penalties and make our statement that we are willing to make a change." Augusta said, then sat down as she watched the others on the Wizengamot as they made their own decisions.

"We will deliberate on the penalty." Dumbledore said, standing once again as the shield came into play, isolating Umbridge from everyone.

"Esteemed members of the Wizengamot, we have two ways of carrying out a sentence of death while we have only one way of imprisonment for this crime. I am far from pleading leniency for Madame Umbridge. And yet I see no benefit to allowing a Dementor to suck out her soul, forcing us to support a useless husk. But I might be able to offer a second suggestion that will address a crime committed by Madame Umbridge in Gringotts when she went to draw a wand in Goblin territory." Amelia said.

"What are you suggesting, Madame Bones?" Fudge asked.

"Well, Minister, Lord Ragnok has been in contact with my office and he is not impressed with the Ministry. If we were to allow them to take possession of Umbridge, it might smooth this over a bit."

"Would you really hand a member of our society over to these savages? They would destroy our world." Malfoy objected.

"Lord Malfoy, these "savages" as you call them are the ones that control our finances. If we are able to appease them even in the slightest, that could help us to avoid anymore unpleasantness with them." she answered as she met Lucius' eyes face to face.

Dumbledore stood up and called them to order to take another vote.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, Madame Bones makes a valid suggestion. Can we vote on this?" he suggested.

"Cast your spells at the white orb for yes, black for No." he instructed as the orbs floated in the air over the defendants chair.

"We have the final tally in. Let the defendant be seen and heard once again." He said and the shield was released.

"Delores Jane Umbridge, by an over-whelming majority in the Wizengamot, you have been convicted and you will be handed over to the Goblin nation for the final disposition of your sentence." Dumbledore pronounced her doom.  
Umbridge began to scream incoherently as the chair was lowered and she was removed from the sight of the Wizengamot.

"Is there anymore business to be attended to by this body?" Dumbledore asked and Amelia produced two more files."Chief Warlock, I have two more files that must be presented to this august body for the dispensation of justice. I am here to bring charges against Amos Diggory and Rufus Scrimgoeur." she said.

"What charges are you attempting to bring against Lord Diggory and Mr. Scrimgoeur?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have multiple charges to submit for both men." she said as she charmed duplicates of the files and sent them to every member of the Wizengamot.

"I ask that you all read these files very carefully and when we meet again, we deliberate on the decision to charge them." Amelia said as she looked at the two men. "I ask that they be suspended without pay until we reach a decision."

"I will make a motion that we follow Madame Bones suggestion." Augusta Longbottom said.

"I second the motion." Fudge agreed and sat back down.

Within moments the motion was seconded and carried in spite of the protests made by Diggory and Scrimgoeur.

"If there is no further business, this session is adjourned." Dumbledore said as he brought down his gavel and closed the session.

A/N: Thank you to all my viewers and reviewers for your notes and suggestions. Thank you and I hope that I can continue to entertain you and we can all have fun with this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The Universes belong to Rowlings and Lee. I am fortunate enough to be a dimension hopper.

**Chapter 11: Confessions and Answers**

**Hogwarts Great Hall **

**Order of the Phoenix**

After everyone had retired to their offices, Arthur Weasley knocked on her door and was told to enter. With a quick explanation, they took the floo to the Three Broomsticks and walked up to the school.

When they stepped in the doors of the Great Hall, Madame Bones was surprised to see so many people gathered around a single large, circular table. She turned to her escort.

"Arthur, what in Merlin's name is this?" she demanded angrily.

At this point Dumbledore stood and made himself known.

"Welcome, Amelia Bones, to this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix." he said, and she looked around the table to see all the people seated there.

The one face that really took her by surprise was Alastor Moody. But that wasn't the only surprise as she started to notice members of her own department sitting at this table.

"Moody, I thought you were being held in France to await trial." she growled as she stared at him.

"Nope. Port-keyed away." he chuckled as he grinned at her.

"I see." she said, then turned to the other members of her department she saw there, studying them with a jaundiced eye.

Before she could get started on a proper rant, Dumbledore decided to speak up, trying to salvage something out of this.

"Please, Amelia, there are things you need to hear before you lose your temper." he said trying to muster his old grandfatherly persona.

"The last time you started this group up, you cost me my brother and his wife, so I'm not inclined to be very damned forgiving. Why are you doing this again?" she demanded.

"Please, I know I've made some mistakes but this is very important. I brought these people together to once again stand against the darkness." Dumbledore pleaded.

"And how many will you sacrifice this time, you old fool?!" she asked scathingly, "How many will lose their lives to your grand ambitions as a master chess player? Answer me that!"

"If you would have a seat, I will tell you what I have done so far and then you may judge me as you will. I have been made to see that I cannot continue as I have. As it stands now, I may have already doomed our world to fall under Voldemort's rule. It is my hope that you can help rectify my mistakes." Dumbledore said as he slumped back into his seat.

Amelia looked at the defeated posture on this once great wizard and felt a small spark of compassion for him. She took a seat next to Arthur and looked at him.

"I'm waiting. This better not be a waste of my time." she warned, an edge of hardened steel to her tone.

"Very well, Amelia. It began almost seventeen years ago when I was interviewing a candidate for the newly opened Divination post.." he started, and began by showing the prophecy, which made her jaw drop in shock. Then he continued on with the Potters and Longbottoms, as well as all the decisions he made and why he made them. His tale took several hours with Amelia asking questions at some points to clarify certain things.

"But when Harry made his decision to leave England, I was left with ashes as I watched my plans turn t dust in front of my eyes." he finished.

"So you set Mad-eye to try and retrieve Harry, along with three of my Aurors after he cast the Imperious curse on Lord Black?" she said in disbelief, "You have lost touch with reality, Albus. And you, Alastor. You know better than this. I should haul your butt into Azkaban myself. But we have a bigger problem to deal with."

"What is that, Amelia?" Minerva McGonagall had to ask.

"Are you really that blinded, Minerva? Don't you remember Harry Potter's last words to the Prophet?" Amelia demanded.

"Surely Mister Potter spoke out of anger. He wouldn't really abandon his home for all time, would he?" Minerva argued.

"Minerva, he snapped his damned wand and left with his guardian. A guardian appointed at his request by the ICW. Even now he is preparing to leave for parts unknown and I don't believe he will ever return because of the machinations of one beleaguered old fool." Amelia growled, then turned and snarled at Dumbledore, "By rights I ought to haul you out in the middle of Diagon Alley and make you share this confession there. But I can't do that."

"What are you going to do?" a worried Molly Weasley spoke up.

"Where Harry Potter is concerned, nothing. You all made this mess and I'll be damned if I help you clean it up. But we can't be fractured now. For all intents and purposes Albus is the only thing that stands between you know who and the rest of our world. So, here's what we're going to do. I'm not going to arrest your sorry selves right now." she said, thinking.

"Then what do you have in mind?" Dumbledore wanted to know.

"You will maintain yourself as the purported Leader of the Light. As of right now, everyone here will answer to me and me alone. You will continue on with most of your duties with the Order but if I catch any of you trying to cause problems for Harry Potter or crossing other lines, I'll hang your asses."

Everybody looked at what her when they heard those words and there was steel in her eyes that shook them to the core. They couldn't see any humor in her as they watched her face.

"What are the chances that Harry might accept an apology from the children at least?" Molly decided to ask.

"What are the chances that you know who might walk up and give you a fluffy krup?" Amelia countered.

Those words were enough to make them all shudder and drive her voice point home. But she turned to Dumbledore and made it a point to meet his eyes.

"You might have one chance to even speak to Mr. Potter. But that is to find some way to send him a message with all of the information you've just given me and your own regrets and apologies." she told him.

"What do you suggest?" he asked, considering options.

"Perhaps a pensieve memory would suffice for what happened in this memory. But that doesn't matter. Harry is forever out of your reach for now. Leave him be. I'll deal with you later. For now I've got to take care of other things." Amelia said as she got up and headed for the doors to leave.

She walked out of the Great Hall and off the grounds of Hogwarts, leaving the Order to consider what they had done and the consequences of their actions.

A/N: I apologize for the short chapter. But I hope to get back up to speed soon. To everyone that has reviewed I thank you for the Critiques and pointing out some of my shortcomings. I hope to be up to my usual standards again soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: JK Rowlings and Stan Lee own the unverses. I am just a traveler passing through.

**Chapter 12: Facing the Past**

Tony Stark and Samuel Belknap touched down in Heathrow Airport Thursday night and spent the night in the Hotel so that they could be fresh and ready for a meeting set up with MI at 8:00 the next morning. During the flight Samuel had filled Tony in on as much as he was able about Harry Potter and his condition.

But he had also explained to the inventor how this young man had made a name for himself at an exclusive school for magic in Scotland while he was there.

Tony had been absolutely flabbergasted at the tales that he had been told and he didn't know what to say. But when he heard about the boy's unjust imprisonment by the current magical government and why he had whistled in a long, low tone and looked at his old friend.

While they sat in their suite that night and Sam finished the brief with an over-view of the damages to the boys legs and possibly spinal injuries.

"That's gotta be rough." Tony said when Sam finished listing the injuries, "Are you going to b able to do anything about the shattered bones you're talking about?"

"I don't know. Even if there is a way to repair them, they'll never be at full strength unless we vanish them completely and re-grow them from scratch. Right now, I'd say we better call it a night. It's been a long flight and the head of MI6 isn't known for being forgiving of tardiness or inattention." Sam replied as he headed for his room.

**Delacour Manor**

**Thursday Evening**

Harry Potter was sitting on the balcony once again, thinking through the decision that he would have to make. As much as he wanted them to spend time in prison and suffer the way he had, this wasn't something that he really wanted to face.

But he couldn't just let them think they had gotten away with anything either.

As he sat on the balcony, he made his choice with a modification of his own. He wanted to make himself very plain-spoken to them and see that they each understood what their little outing had just cost them.

As he put the finishing touches on his ideas, he realized that he was literally opening the door for Voldemort to rule his former homeland.

That's when Jean-Paul joined him outside, conjuring his own chair as a house elf brought him a glass of wine before dinner.

"You appear to be thinking deep thoughts, mon ami." Jean-Paul offered as a way to start the conversation.

"You could say that." Harry said, non-commitally.

"Care to share these with me. Sometimes a burden shared is a burden halved, non?" the older wizard suggested.

"Perhaps. You and your family have been nothing but nice to me and I appreciate it. But I can't stay here forever." Harry replied as he looked at the sunset.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you choose." Jean-Paul offered.

"I understand that. But I want to see what America has for me and I don't know what will come my way after that. So I'm going to take things one step at a time." Harry said, thinking about Fleur as he said this.

Jean-Paul watched as Harry got a strange look across his face, a look that reminded him of the days when he courted Apolline. This made him wonder about the young man's relationship with his daughter.

But he wasn't going to pry into things that were none of his business, so he decided to ask about the other matter that he needed to be concerned about.

"Have you made a decision about the Aurors that we have holding in the cells?" Jean-Paul asked.

"Well, I've got a way to do this, Jean-Paul. But I need your help." Harry started.

"What do you have in mind, Harry?"

"I need to talk to them, first thing in the morning. But I need you to have a couple of reporters there, too. I think this all needs to get back to Britain and I want them to see it." Harry said coldly.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Harry. Do you really want to burn all of your bridges?" Jean-Paul asked.

"They let this go on and not a damn one of them tried to help me when I needed it. So they get what they deserve." Harry said bitterly.

Jean-Paul could see that he was beyond angry over this and wouldn't let it go. Finally he nodded his head at Harry and sipped his wine.

"Alright, Harry. It will be done first thing in the morning." Jean-Paul said as Fleur came out to join them.

"This way, you can release them to Madame Bones when she comes tomorrow." Harry suggested and turned back to watching the sky.

Jean-Paul watched the anger run across Harry's face and he raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

Fleur gave a minute shake of her head to let him know that she didn't want to talk about it. But he could read in her eyes that there was more going on than he could see.

Jean-Paul got up and walked inside to find Apolline while Fleur tried to talk to Harry and see if she could get him through this bout of anger.

When he walked into the living room, Apolline was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine herself.

Jean-Paul sat beside her and tried to learn about Harry's thoughts today.

"How has he been today?" Jean-Paul asked.

"He's been all over the place and there isn't anything that could calm him. He hasn't even talked to Fleur. This is very bad, my husband. His anger has been almost a physical thing." she said.

Jean considered this silently as he sipped his wine and the picture wasn't pretty.

"He wants to talk to the Aurors tomorrow with the press there." Jean stated carefully, as if he was unsure.

"I don't think that is very wise. There is no telling what he will do in his anger." Apolline warned.

"I will be there, mon cherie. I won't let him go too far in this. I will also take Fleur with me to help him stay in control." Jean-Paul promised.

***SY***

Harry was sitting on the balcony with Fleur and she waited patiently while he gathered is thoughts.

Finally she couldn't hold it inside and she turned to him to get some idea of what he was going through his mind.

"Harry, what is wrong? You haven't talked to anyone all day. It seems like you've even been avoiding me." she said, trying to catch his eye.

"I can't talk about this right now, Fleur. I haven't been avoiding anybody but I can't talk about this right now. It's too much." he said as he ducked his head.

"Harry," she started as she laid her hand over his, "you don't have to carry this alone. That's why we're all here."

"I know that, Fleur. But it's something that I need to deal with. Part of me says to let them rot like they did to me. But the other part says to get them out of here and just forget about them." he said ducking is head.

"This has to be your decision, Harry. But nobody expects you to be a saint. They did this, you didn't." she told him.

"What would you do if it were you?" he asked her.

"It's not me, Harry. I can't tell you what to do." she told him, her thumb rubbing circles on the back of his hand.

"Can we just not talk about this now. I'll deal with it tomorrow." he said as he turned to look into her eyes.

"Alright, Harry. Can I come with you tomorrow when you go?" Fleur asked as he met her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do that? It's not going to be very pretty." he warned.

"Yes, I'm sure. You may not want to admit it, but you need somebody to be there with you. I want to be that person, just like I've been here all this time." she pushed.

"I think I need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be rough. And Madame Bones will be here tomorrow too." he said, as he turned the chair to head back inside.

"NO! Don't turn your back on me Harry! I want to talk about this with you. Don't turn away from me!" she demanded, her temper flaring.

He stopped without turning around and his voice was choked with his own pain as he spoke again.

"I can't do this right now, Fleur. It's hurting too much to deal with." he said, his head bowed.

"If you don' deal with it now, then when? I waited for you, Harry. When they took you away, I waited. Do you remember when we started to see each other?" she pressed, driving his mind back.

_Flashback_

_The second task was complete and still he was alone. Ron and Hermione had come to him after the first task but he wasn't about to accept their apologies. They had abandoned him when his name had come out of that damned goblet and refused to believe him. That was bad enough, but when Gryffindor House had decided to censure him and he had been thrown out of the house it had been worse._

_He had been forced to sleep in the infirmary and was only able to get his robes by getting Dobby to bring them to him._

_He was walking around the Black Lake when she walked up to him._

_Harry spun around, wand in hand and jumpy after all the times that his so-called class-mates had tried to curse him from behind._

"_What do you want?" he demanded, never lowering his wand but not putting it away._

"_I just wanted to talk to you." Fleur said as she held her hands up, palms up to show that she didn't bear any ill intentions._

"_Why? What do you want from me?" he asked slowly as he put his wand away._

"_I wanted to say thank you for saving my little sister." she said as she followed him to a rock and they sat down._

"_You don't have to thank me for that. I would have done it for anybody." Harry said, trying to wave her thanks away._

"_Why do you do that? Why do you refuse to take credit for the good things that you do?" she asked, a little frustrated at the way he was acting._

"_What's the use? I've done some good things here but they don't remember that when something like this happen. To everybody, I'm just a little boy." he said with some derision._

_Fleur ducked her head in shame as her own words were thrown back at her and she couldn't help but feel that something was desperately wrong with him. It was almost as if he couldn't trust anybody._

"_I'm sorry about that. I spoke out of turn." she said as she sat down across from him on the rock._

"_How were you supposed to know. You did what everybody else does and judged me by what you heard without ever giving me a chance." he told her while he looked at the lake._

"_I am sorry about what I said. But I was so angry because I thought you cheated. I let myself speak out of anger." she tried to apologize again._

"_Look, it just hurts to have all my so-called friends turn their backs on me. What am I supposed to do? Then you come in and act like I did this as a personal attack on you when you don't even know me. Why should I set myself up to fall again. My own house has no honor and I know them. Why do you get a chance that they threw away?" he demanded, looking her in the eyes._

"_Because I didn't know you. Maybe they are too ignorant to realize what they threw away, but I'm not. I want to get to know you, Harry Potter, not the boy who lived." she told him as she smiled shyly at him._

_Harry ducked his head as he thought about what she was saying and it made him feel a little better about what she was saying._

_He wanted to give her a chance but the one question on his mind was whether or not she would be true to her word._

"_I don't know, lady. There's nobody but me. Nobody else cares about what happens to me." he finally said as all the pressures started to build back up on him again._

_He ducked his head again and refused to look back up at her._

_Fleur realized that he was done talking for the time being and she knew that he would need time to think about what she was offering. It wasn't something that he could answer overnight, but he would think about it._

"_I'm going back to the carriage. I have lessons but I hope to see you tomorrow." she said with a hitch in her voice as she recalled what she had just said to him._

_He sat there and turned to look into the setting sun as she walked away._

_Over the next few months they had started to grow closer together. A little at a time he began to open up to her and what she was learning sounded horrific. It was almost unbelievable until he decided to prove what he was saying by taking off his shirt and letting her see the scars on his back tat disappeared into the back of his jeans._

_But when he turned around and saw the pity in her eyes, he almost lost his temper._

"_Don't you dare! Don't you dare pity me! This is my problem, not yours!" he said as he started to walk away from her._

"_NON! Don't you dare walk away from me! This isn't about pity! Nobody deserves to be treated like that." she said as she jumped forward and embraced him before he could leave, tears flowing down her cheeks._

_From that day forward, they were drawing closer and closer._

_End of flashback_

"Yeah, Fleur, I remember. But this isn't the same." he said, refusing to face her again.

"Harry, it will always be the same. I'm not going to turn my back on you like they did." she promised as she moved around to stand in front of him.

He looked up at her and what he saw in her eyes was the same thing he'd seen when they took him away from the school. Harry couldn't stand to see that look in her eyes and it was killing him a little at a time inside.

"Fleur, you can go with me tomorrow. But I need to get some sleep so I can handle it without losing my temper." he said as he tried to hold himself in check.

"Alright, Harry. I will be up in a little while to say good night." she agreed as he went on inside and she sat back down to think about what was going to happen tomorrow.

**SY**

"Good night, Jean, Apolline." Harry said as he went through the living room and upstairs.

"Good night, Harry." they both replied and watched him go.

After a good half hour, Fleur joined them in the living room and one of the elves brought her a cup of hot cocoa to help settle her while she ran everything through her mind, trying to understand what was going through his mind.

"What is it, my flower?" her father asked as she took the first sip of her cocoa.

"He is in pain, Papa. He is hurting so badly that it is eating him alive." she told her father.

"What is it you would do, ma belle?" Apolline asked.

"There is nothing I can do right now, Maman. I have to let him get through this on his own. All I can do is offer him support when he faces this." Fleur said as she looked at them.

"Then you have a good start after all he has been through. I would have to say that you have finally grown up." Apolline said.

"Maybe I have, but when will he grow up and realize that he doesn't have to do this alone?" Fleur asked, looking at her parents.

"That will be something that he has to reach on his own, ma belle. But when you look at everything he has suffered, then you can see why it is so hard for him to trust. All you can do is be patient and show him through your actions that you will be there for him." Apolline told her in a voice that was riddled with her sympathy for Harry.

At those words, they all fell into silence as they tried to relax and wait for dinner.

A?N: To everyone who has borne with me on this story and reviewed I want to say thank you for helpng me with your reviews both good and bad. I hope I can still meet your expectations for this. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: JK Rowlings and Stan Lee own the Universes. Just trekking through.

**Chapter 13: Traitors Payment**

Madame Bones walked into the offices of MI6 and was immediately escorted to the offices of Sir Reginald. When they sat down, Sir Reginald looked at her and for a minute then served them tea.

"Well, Reg, what can I do for you today?" she asked carefully.

"As you know, her Majesty's cousin will arrive today with an adviser. But they aren't scheduled to arrive until eight. However, Her Majesty was able to learn about the fate of Mr. Potter as well as the damage done by two of your so-called nobility. She has demanded that you bring them before her before they arrive. In manacles and under guard!" Sir Reginald said in a tone that made it perfectly clear that this was a royal writ.

"Sir Reginald, are you serious?" Amelia demanded.

"Yes, Madame Bones. Her Majesty is deadly serious. As an Officer under Her Majesty's command, she is charging you with the pursuit of justice. You do remember that the Magical World is only able to exist by Royal Decree." Sir Reginald reminded her.

"That doesn't sound very good." Amelia mused.

"Amelia, there is one thing that not many of the ordinary world are aware of. Her Majesty still has the power of High, Middle and Low Justice over all of Her magical subjects." he explained.

"I see. That means that I'll have to over-ride both Fudge and Dumbledore's influence." Amelia said with a world-weary sigh.

"At some point, she will want to meet with those two fools as well. But she wants them to appear before her as soon as possible and that means now." he explained, angrily.

"That means that I'm going to have to use magical transport." she warned looking at him carefully.

"Do what you have to, Amelia. Just get it done in the next half hour. That's all you've got to work with." he warned her.

Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE and former Auror recognized the Order as coming from her most superior officer and with nod, disapparated away from the office without a thought.

**SY**

When he walked into the Ministry, Amos Diggory met with Rufus Scrimgoeur and they walked towards the elevators talking about the summons they had received from Cornelius Fudge today.

"What do you think he wants?" Rufus asked as they made their way across the Atrium.

"Think about it, Rufus. He obviously wants to find a way to get out of this mess without having to answer to Madame Bones or the entire Wizengamot and losing his position. Or worse yet, losing our positions." Amos said as they stepped into the elevator.

Unfortunately for them, when the door opened Madame Bones was standing their with four Aurors.

"Amos Diggory, Rufus Scrimgoeur, you are under arrest for bribery, torture, and attempted murder by Order of the Crown. Hand over your wands and come quietly or we will use force." she said with steel in her voice.

"You have no authority to arrest us. That Muggle has no authority over us." Amos protested, going for his wand.

But Amelia and her Aurors were faster on the draw. Amos Diggory found himself stunned and bound while Rufus was battling two Aurors at once.

While Amos was stunned and bound, Rufus found himself under fire from Amelia and three Aurors at once. Being confined in the elevator with no way to move very far offensively or defensively, it was only a matter of time before he was in the same condition as his co-conspirator.

"Waters, James, Davis and Melford. You are going to accompany me on this mission. We are traveling by port-key. You are to keep your hands and wands on these men at all times. We are about to meet my counterpart in the Muggle world. Do you understand?" she demanded.

"Yes, Ma'am." all three Aurors answered as they watched their prisoners.

"Good. We will be leaving right from here." she said as she created a port-key and turned to them. Once she had everybody in range, she activated it and they vanished from the Ministry itself. When they landed, Amelia turned to the man behind the desk.

"Sir Reginald, may I present Aurors James, Davis and Melford. Also, I have brought Rufus Scrimgoeur and Amos Diggory." she said as she moved to one side.

Sir Reginald motioned to a point behind her as he made his own introductions.

"I would also like to present Mr. Anthony Stark and Mr. Samuel Belknap of the United States." Sir Reginald said.

Amelia had started to turn but stalled for just a second when she heard the second name.

"Samuel Belknap, graduate of Salem Academy and for three years an exchange student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she finished as she faced the two men sitting behind her.

Tony and Sam stood up with Tony moving to the front and kissing her hand.

"Anthony Stark of Stark Enterprises. Charmed." he said as he kissed her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark." she said, then turned to face the other guest. "It's been a long time, Samuel."

"It really has, Amelia. But its a pleasure to see you again." Samuel said as he moved forward and kissed her hand as well.

"I'm surprised to see you here." she said.

"As much as I would like to continue this pleasant reunion, there are some things we need to discuss before our appointment with Her Majesty." Samuel said as he settled back into his seat.

"What would that be, Samuel?" Sir Reginald asked.

"Well, I would like to know why Mr. Potter's legs weren't properly healed when he was released."

"We tried to use a spell to bring the bones into alignment and we tried to use Skelegro. But there wasn't any reaction. It was almost as if he had been injured with dark curses." Amelia said as she sat down with them.

Samuel looked around and they found that he was more than familiar with their two prisoners.

"In other words the injuries were inflicted with no hope of correcting them that Wizarding Society would know. But there is someone that knows the cure, isn't that right Lord Diggory?" Samuel asked with all the sarcasm he could put into his voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Diggory tried to protest his innocence.

"Come now, Amos. Where do you think your father got the recipe for that potion? He raided my family grimoire for it and now we see the end result. You used knowledge stolen from me to drive the savior of your world from these shores. Aren't you proud?" Samuel scoffed with derision.

"That boy killed my son!" Amos snarled, "I had every right to have my revenge."

"You damned fool! Voldemort was responsible for the death of your son. But that wasn't enough for you. You had to make sure that we were all condemned because you lost your son." Amelia put in.

"That's enough sniping at each other. We have another appointment that we must attend. Madame Bones, are you sure that they are secured for a visit with Her Majesty?" Sir Reginald asked.

"I have three Aurors with me. That should be enough to hold them." Amelia assured.

"I will be there a well, Sir Reginald. They are indeed poor specimens for wizards and they will be contained." Samuel added.

"Alright, then. We will be taking a set of two cars to Buckingham Palace and then we will be brought before Her Majesty." Sir Reginald said standing up.

The Aurors pulled the two prisoners to their feet and they all started to move out of Sir Reginald's office.

**Delacour Manor**

Harry awoke in his bed with a strange weight on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes only to fin his vision obscured by a mass of blonde hair.

He finally recognized Fleur's hair but that didn't tell him what she was doing in his bed. He needed to get out of bed, but when he tried to move she tightened her grip.

"Stay still. I'm comfortable." she mumbled as she held him tight.

"Fleur, I need to get up." he said, trying to ease away from her and get to his chair.

"No. I'm comfortable. Stay here with me." she muttered again.

"Fleur, let me up. I need to go to the loo." he said with a little more urgency, shaking her shoulder a bit.

Fleur finally woke and looked at him, then moved off so that he could get up.

"I'm sorry, Harry." she said as he got into his chair and headed for the bathroom.

While he was out of the room, she got up and put on her robe before she moved over to sit on the other chair and wait for him to come back. She let her mind drift to last night when he had awakened the house with his screams.

She had come in to find him writhing in pain and his scar weeping blood. One of the house elves had brought her a rag while she tried to calm him down. When everything else had failed, she had lain down with him and held him.

Harry's screams had stopped and he had seemed to find peace while she held him. Even the scar had stopped weeping. But the funny thing was that when she tried to let him go and get up, then Harry had started thrash around again until she laid back and held him.

Finally she had fallen asleep and spent the night there after her parents had seen what was happening.

Harry rolled back into the room and looked over at her.

"Not to be rude, Fleur. But why are you in my room?" Harry asked.

"You were having nightmare and the only relief you had was when I held you." she explained as he tried to get his clothes on.

**Buckingham Palace**

**Green Room**

Sir Reginald led the way, followed by Anthony Stark, And Samuel Belknap. Madame Bones was followed by one Auror with the prisoners and the other two Aurors behind them. The Queen's valet opened the doors and announced them as they walked in. While everyone else bowed Rufus and Amos refused to do the same.

"I will not bow before a Muggle!" Amos snarled.

All that did was to set the temper of Queen Elizabeth and she made no secret of her disdain for this fool.

"You, sir, are one of my subjects and the only reason you are in my presence is because you have committed crimes against you fellows. Worse though, you have actually attacked a member of the Nobility and injured him to the point that you have endangered your world as well as our own." she said, her voice empowered by her steely temper.

"You're nothing more than a Muggle with delusions of grandeur. You have no right to rule over our world!" Amos sneered.

"Your Majesty, if I may?" Samuel requested with a gleam in his eye.

"Of course, Lord Belknap. Your title was bestowed in both worlds, I believe." she said graciously and Samuel nodded as he rose to his feet.

When Samuel turned to face his, Diggory was sneering at him until Samuel pt him on his back with a right upper cut to the jaw, before turning his attention to Rufus.

"Now, both of you will comport yourselves as gentlemen and subjects of the crown or I'm sure I can be very persuasive." Samuel snarled as he turned his attention back to Amos.

Both of Amos and Rufus were raised to their feet and they chose to kneel before the Queen.

"Thank you, Lord Belknap." she said and turned her attention back to the two men.

"My pleasure, your majesty. I am here because I want to help the young man in question. But before this can be done, I will need to reverse the damage that Lord Diggory has inflicted on him using means stolen from my family." Samuel explained.

"I see. Madame Bones, what was Mr. Potter's crime against Mr. Diggory?" Her Majesty asked as she studied the face of Amos Diggory.

"He cost me my son!" Amos snarled as he scowled at Samuel.

"Is this true, Madame Bones?" the queen asked.

"No, your majesty. Cedric Diggory was a unexpected casualty of the return of Lord Voldemort. But Amos can't see beyond his own pain. The problem is that this had gone beyond pin and turned to vengeance. He wanted to destroy Mr. Potter and he did everything in his power to physically assault the boy using members of the Auror corps to carry out his revenge. Once he had the means, he actually managed to enforce the injuries by making things where we couldn't heal the damage when he was released." Madame Bones explained.

"Why would you do that?" Her Majesty demanded of him.

"Because he led my son to his death. He doesn't get to walk away from that!" Amos growled.

"What of Mr. Scrimgoeur? Why is he involved in this?" Her Majesty asked in confusion.

"Mr. Scrimgoeur was the head of my Auror corps until I learned that he was taking bribes to do this to a young man who's only crime was telling the truth. I will not have that in my department." Amelia said firmly.

"I see. And because of these two men, Mr. Potter was in such straits that he literally chose to abandon our country and leave our subjects to die?" Her Majesty asked careful to keep her tone neutral.

"They applied the physical abuse. Unfortunately, the two that were truly responsible for this are Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge. Unfortunately, they are the part of our Government and we cannot touch them. Fudge is the Minister of Magic and Dumbledore is the Chief Warlock." Amelia explained as she looked at the two men.

"Madame Bones, I would like a meeting here at some point to discuss a few things with these two men. However we will deal with these two gentlemen at this point in time." she said, turning her attention to Sir Reginald for his advice.

"Unfortunately, Your Majesty, this is a continuation of the dispute that spilled out into our world nearly twenty five years ago. It was only through the intervention of Mr. Potter's parents and Mr. Potter himself that this terrorist was stopped the first time. Now their actions have cost us any chance t even keeping the morale of their world up or trying to raise a resistance." Reginald explained.

"Then a state of war exists between ourselves and the Magical world?" Her Majesty asked.

"It appears so, Your Majesty." Reginald replied, worried by this news.

"What is the price for high treason in a time of war?" Her Majesty asked casually as she studied the two men.

"For their actions and the crime of High Treason against the Crown, the price is execution." Reginald offered.

"Lord Belknap, I decree these men guilty of the crime of High Treason and the sentence is their deaths to be carried out in the North Tower at your convenience. Preferably as soon as possible. I would ask that you make the sentence fit the crime." Her majesty announced and turned to Sir Reginald. "I will lead them to the tower and witness execution of the sentence."

"Yes, Your Majesty. We will return shortly." Sir Reginald agreed.

"Your Majesty, as Head of the DMLE I request to be included as a witness that I may relay the sentence and it's execution to my community." Amelia asked.

"You have Our permission, Madame Bones. There is more that I would have you relay once this is done." Her Majesty agreed and Amelia turned to follow them to the North Tower with her Aurors.

The Aurors escorted Rufus and Amos right behind Sir Reginald while Samuel and Amelia came behind them.

**SY**

Sir Reginald led them to the room in the North tower that had been used in the past for executions and closed the door behind them once they were inside.

As soon as the door was latched, Samuel turned and with a gesture both Amos Diggory and Rufus Scrimgoeur found themselves stuck to the wall spread-eagle and unable to move.

"Because you have been found guilty of High Treason against the Crown you are sentenced to death at the hands of the Queen's Wizard. But Her Majesty has also decreed that the punishment fit the crime. You destroyed the limbs of an innocent young man and now you shall pay the price for your crimes. Lord Belknap, at your convenience." Sir Reginald pronounced.

Samuel stepped forward and looked at Amos as if he were a test that had to be completed.

"Sectumsepra!" Samuel incanted with a gesture and the curse struck Amos Diggory in the right calf, removing his leg.

Amos Diggory screamed as is leg fell to the floor and he watched in horror as Samuel Belknap banished it with an "Evanesco".

"You can't do this to me. I am the Lord of the Noble House of Diggory!" Amos screamed.

"Sectumsempra!" Samuel said again and Diggory lost his other leg in the same manner.

"You can't do this! We are members of the Ministry of Magic and we cannot be just murdered at the whim of some Muggle!" Rufus shouted.

Samuel ignored his words and in a matter of minutes Amos lost both his arms and was left screaming.

When he was too vocal, Samuel silenced him and then took the last of his life by casting one last curse that sliced his head from his body. Once the body was dead Samuel banished it completely and turned his attention to Scrimgoeur.

"Well, Rufus. Now that I have attended to Diggory, I believe its you turn." Samuel said with a quiet air of menace.

"If you do this Belknap, you will be hunted for it throughout our world!" Scrimgoeur tried to bluster.

"I'm afraid not, Rufus. Because this is the edict of the standing Monarch Great Britain. You have no excuse for what you have done other than to gain money and favors. Neither of which will do you any good where you are heading." Samuel said casually.

"How can you do this to your own people under the orders of a muggle of all things?" Scrimgoeur demanded.

"Because she is the Ruler of this nation and descended from the Pendragon. But I will offer you one thing. If you repent of your actions against the Potter lad, I will make it quick and easy." Samuel said.

"Go to hell! I did what I did for justice!" Scrimgoeur spouted off and Samuel shrugged his shoulders.

He worked silently as he began to dissect Scrimgoeur one limb at time.

But not the same way he had done to Diggory.

With a wave of Samuel's hand, Scrimgoeur watched as his leg was neatly dissected from the foot to the hip down the length. Then the other leg followed suit. Once again, Samuel worked each arm in the same manner until Scrimgoeur began to look like a sadistically formed puppet. Finally Samuel removed the remaining portion of his limbs and his head last. The process took close to half an hour for each man and Samuel banished the remains then cleaned the room with a scourgify that remved any traces of what had taken place here.

"The sentence has been carried out to Her Majesty's satisfaction." Sir Reginald pronounced and began the journey to the Queen's audience chamber.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The worlds belong to JK Rowlings and Stan Lee. I just shot through.

**Chapter 14: Opposing Views**

**Limbo**

Amos Diggory awoke in King's Cross Station and shook his head, trying to decide what happened. When he looked down at himself he found he was dressed in the same suit he'd gone to Buckingham Palace in.

But the station was empty and seemed to be filled with fog. This didn't make any sense, any more than an empty King's Cross did.

Suddenly he saw movement off to the side and turned to face it.

He almost had heart failure when his son came walking out of the fog to meet him. Amos was over-whelmed and embraced his son, his heart over-flowing at the joy of seeing him.

He jumped away quickly when he remembered that his son had died during that damned tournament.

"Cedric? Cedric, how can you be here? You're dead. That damned Potter whelp killed you!" Amos started to rage.

Cedric didn't say a word to start, but when Cedric heard his father's words he drew back and hit him with a right cross to the jaw.

"I can't believe you. Harry Potter has faced more in his life and when I died, he was devastated. But he dueled the Dark One to get my body back to you. He proved his loyalty and honor without a second thought. Always doing the right thing instead of what was easy and you let those two idiots run him into Azkaban without even trying to open your mouth." Cedric started to rail at his father.

"But I did it all for you! He got you killed and it was justice." Amos argued.

"NO! It was revenge, Father! You didn't care about me at that point. All you cared about was what you lost. You lost your son and heir, but all you wanted was somebody to pay for it. What you did to Harry was unforgivable. You tortured an innocent and tormented boy for your own satisfaction." Cedric said and his voice was filled with sorrow.

"But we're together now, my boy. It doesn't matter." Amos argued.

"No, father. I was allowed to see you because you needed to know what you gave up by letting your actions speak for themselves. I had hoped we could see each other again, father. But now, I'm so disappointed in you. Farewell, Father. I don't know if we will ever see each other again." Cedric said as he turned and walked back into the mists, tears on his face at his father's failure.

But three more forms appeared and Amos recognized Rufus Scrimgoeur first. Then a woman with long red hair and a man with glasses and messy black hair coming towards them.

Amos didn't recognize them, but Rufus did and he cringed in fear.

"Potter! Why are you and your wife here?" he demanded, trying to rally himself.

As he looked between the two of them, it was actually Lily Potter that answered hm.

"Rufus, I always knew that you could be petty, vindictive and greedy but this is a new low even for you. We are here to escort you to the beginning of your Eternity."Lily said as they took them both and escort them to a train that was waiting for them.

Once Amos and Rufus were aboard, the train started off as they disappeared back into the mists.

**Buckingham Palace Main Floor**

Amelia turned to the others when they reached the first floor and she wanted to ask Sir Reginald a question. She didn't think that she would need the Aurors to return to the Audience Chamber with them.

"Sir Reginald, could we send my Aurors back to the Ministry?" Amelia addressed him quickly.

"I suppose. But they don't need to be discussing the events of the North tower." he said agreeably.

"I think I can help with that. We will simply place the information under s suppression charm with Amelia being the only one that can release it." Samuel suggested casually.

"Can you do that, Samuel?" she asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"Of course." Samuel said once again gesturing with is hand and the three Aurors eyes glazed over then returned to normal.

Samuel handed her a ready made port-key and waited until they were all grasping it before activating it.

Once they were gone, Sir Reginald led them back to the Audience chamber proper where they bowed to Her Majesty and were bid to stand before her.

"Your Majesty, Lord Belknap carried out your orders with precision and a certain amount of style." Sir Reginald reported with a small amount of reserve in his voice.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, I would ask that this never be spoken of again. There are some things that should remain shadowed whispers. I ask only that Madame Bones be allowed to relay word of this to the Wizarding World." Samuel suggested.

"I'll allow this, Lord Belknap." Her Majesty agreed, then added her own condition, "If you will in truth become the Queen's Wizard."

Samuel was taken completely by surprise by this but he had to worry about his soon to be charge and another matter as well.

"Your Majesty, I am honored beyond words but I have other duties that must be met first. I am unable to give you an answer until those things are done."Samuel hedged.

"Do you know how long these other duties will take you to fulfill?" Her Majesty asked.

"No, Your Majesty. All I ask is that you be patient." Samuel pleaded.

"I see. Very well, you have my indulgence."Her Majesty turned her attention to Madame Bones, " Madame, can you arrange a meeting between Mr. Potter and myself before he is sent to America?"

"I can try, your Majesty. That is all I can promise." Amelia said, then turned to Samuel. "I assume that is why you're here?"

"That is part of the reason. But I need to bring my friend here with me to see Mr. Potter." Samuel agree before turning back to face the Queen. "Your Majesty, I'm afraid I must ask for those two items I left in your care when I was last here."

"Of course, Lord Belknap." Her Majesty said and turned to one of her pages.

He moved forward and she whispered something to the page. With a nod, he bowed and left the room while she turned back to her guests and motioned for them to be seated.

**SY**

**#12 Grimmauld Place**

Sirius sat in the study and looked at the pictures that he'd gathered of his friends and his godson, wishing he hadn't let this go.

But Dumbledore had managed to manipulate the situation to his own gain, or so he thought. Now he was as irrelevant as Sirius himself had become.

"I should never have let this happen. When Dumbledore came forward and managed to free me, I should have stood up for Harry. I need to talk to Harry." he thought as he sat there.

But he knew that his godson would never be able to forgive him for this and he didn't want to push him further away by trying to force the issue.

Then the wards informed him that he had a visitor. Sirius considered this and allowed the visitor to reach the door.

Shortly after that Kreacher, the Black family house elf showed Remus Lupin into the den.

Sirius looked up at him and for just a minute he could see all of the Marauders standing there. But he shook his head to clear it and looked up at Remus Lupin.

"What is it, Remus?" he finally asked wearily.

"Amelia has taken over the Order, Sirius. Dumbledore has stepped down for good and we're working with her to try and plot a course for You-Know-Who." Remus informed him.

"That's all well and good, old friend. But that doesn't help me with Harry. The Delacours wouldn't even let me talk to him." Sirius admitted.

"Sirius, we're just going to have to sit tight. Harry is stubborn but he may come around." Remus said.

"Come on, Remus. He may look like James but you know how Lily could hold a grudge. Do you really think he's going to let go that easily." Sirius demanded.

"No, Padfoot. But we have to make our own plans and hope that Harry will find a point when he can at least forgive us." Remus finally said.

"Yeah. But he left behind all of his friends and with the way he left, I don't think he's in a forgiving mood. If something happens to them, when he decides what to do or if he decides to forgive them he's going to be devastated." Sirius warned.

"All we can do is keep them safe as best we can for now." Remus suggested.

"Fine. You talk to Madame Bones and see if she will be able to do something for them. In the meantime we'll do what we can on our own." Sirius said firmly as Remus sat down with him to brainstorm their own ideas.

**Crawley, England**

**Granger home**

Hermione sat at the breakfast table with her parents barely eating her toast or drinking her tea. She had been this way since her friend had left England and she had returned from the Weasley household.

During this time she had barely said more than two words to anyone.

"Princess, what's wrong? Why won't you talk to us?" Daniel Granger asked.

"Nothing, Daddy. I can't really tell you about it." Hermione said as she tried to take a bite of her toast.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you talk to us about magic all the time. Why can't you talk to us now?" Emma Granger added, looking at her daughter with a bit of disappointment.

"Because I really screwed up this time. I let myself be convinced that Harry was beyond help. Then Ron talked me into giving that awful interview. And I..I..I.. turned my back on my best friend." she said with regret rampant in her voice.

"Hermione, please tell me that you didn't choose that red-headed waste of space over the one person that has been with you during your time in school." Daniel demanded, disappointment filling his eyes.

But his daughter couldn't meet his eyes and he looked her over before turning to his wife.

"Oh, Hermione. You need to find a way to fix this." Emma said in disappointment.

"I can't Mum. He won't talk to any of us." Hermione said, tears in her eyes.

"Surely you're not the only one who feels this way?" Emma suggested, looking over the table at her daughter.

"Neville was the only only one that never did anything against Harry. He withdrew from dealing with the Gryffindors and even refused to return to Hogwarts. He hired tutors to continue his education." Hermione said.

"What about his godfather?" Emma asked, "Wouldn't he help you?"

"I don't know. I guess we need to find out. I think I'll go up to my reading room." Hermione said as she left the table.

Emma and Dan watched her leave then Emma turned to her husband with a raised eyebrow.

But her husband said nothing, merely shrugged as he returned to his morning cup of coffee.

**SY**

**Delacour Manor**

**Sitting room**

Harry was eating a light breakfast as Fleur watched him from the corner of her eyes when the fireplace flared up and Amelia Bones called from the fire.

"Hello, Fleur. It's Amelia Bones with two guests. May we come through?" Madame Bones asked.

"OF course, Madame. Come through." Fleur invited as her parents walked into the room.

Madame Bones stepped out of the fireplace followed by two men dressed in muggle business suits with the last one holding a large metal briefcase.

"Monsieur and Madame Delacour, I'd like to introduce Lord Samuel Belknap and Mister Anthony Stark. These are our hosts, Monsieur Jean-Paul and Madame Apolline Delacour." Amelia made the introductions.

"I take it these are the men to help Harry?" Jean-Paul asked carefully.

"Yes. I was contacted by my cousin and asked to help your Mr. Potter come back from the damage that he has had inflicted on him." Samuel offered as an explanation.

"Are you sure you can help him?" Apolline asked.

"I think so. But quite a bit of it will depend on Mr. Potter himself." Samuel said cautiously.

"What of your friend?" Jean-Paul asked as he looked at Anthony Stark.

"I'm here at the request of my friend. I think he's hoping I can help your friend to walk again. But I'm not real sure." Tony said.

"You're obviously not a wizard. How could you help?" Apolline asked.

"My field of expertise is a little more technological than mystical, although Dr. Strange is a friend." Tony admitted as he shook hands with Jean-Paul. "But some I'll let Samuel decide what he has in mind."

"Before I even start to think about that, I'd like to examine Mr. Potter first." Samuel offered.

"Of course, Lord Belknap." Apolline said as she turned and looked at Harry, the others following her eyes to see Harry Potter sitting at the table there.

"My apologies, Mr. Potter. I didn't really pay attention or I would have been more polite." Samuel said as he turned to face the person that was sitting there.

"I understand, Lord Belknap. But why are you here?" Harry asked. "And why is Mr. Stark here?"

"Harry, Lord Belknap is here to offer you that alternative I was talking about." Amelia said as she looked at them.

"Alright, Madame Bones." Harry said agreeably, then turned to Samuel, "But I want to know why? I already said I won't fight for those idiots. So why would you help me?" Harry asked.

"This isn't about the Wizarding World, Mr. Potter. But what was done to you is partially my fault." Samuel said as he looked at the young wizard and waited for the inevitable explosion.

"How in the hell do you figure that! You weren't there." Harry demanded as he looked at Samuel.

"No, I wasn't there. But I am asking that you come with me so I can undo the damage that was done to you. Once that is done, my friend Tony will hep me to make things a little better for you." Samuel offered.

"Why should I trust you?" Harry asked.

"Because I wasn't sent here by any of those idiots of the Ministry. But when I was contacted by Her Majesty and the situation was explained to me, I knew that you would need my help. But we wanted to offer you the option to stand on your own two feet and train you to stand for what you think is right. What do you say, Harry Potter? Are you willing to become one of the best in the world?" Samuel asked as he looked the young man over.

"Are you telling me that you can undo the damage those bastards did to my legs?" Harry asked.

"There is a good possibility. But there is more to it. Mr. Stark is connected to a group of unique people that are all very special ad well-trained. We want to offer you the chance to train with them as well. It means that you would also be ready to defend yourself against anything that comes your way. So do you want it that way?" Samuel asked, cautiously.

"Yes. I want to be able to walk again." Harry answered quickly.

"That means that you'll be joining us in America so we can get all this done. We have to take the Floo back to England, though." Samuel warned.

"Mr. Potter, Her Majesty has requested that we visit her before you depart for America." Amelia added.

"I understand, Madame Bones." Harry said, as he looked at Jean-Paul and Apolline.

"We wish you all the best, Harry. Do what you must?" Jean-Paul said as Apolline nodded.

"Mr. Potter, if you would lead the way to your room, I can examine you and determine how extensive the damage to your legs is." Samuel suggested, and Harry started his chair in that direction.

**SY**

While Harry and Samuel left the sitting room Fleur looked at Tony, and wondered what she was going to do when Harry left for America. All of her job prospects were located in France or Britain.

She didn't want to let go but she couldn't hold him back either.

Now Anthony Stark could be accused of being a lot of things, self-centered and self-absorbed, but he was also observant and Tony knew that this young lady had something on young Mr. Potter.

"Ms. Delacour, what is bothering you?" Tony asked, watching her closely.

"I'm just worried about Harry?" she said, eyes turned down as she tried to avoid meeting his eyes.

"Somehow, I don't buy that. But if you want to, we can train you as well." Tony offered.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Fleur said.

"From what my friend has told me, you were also involved in the tournament with Mr. Potter. That tells me that you have some courage. With proper training, you could work with Mr. Potter as his partner. But you'll need proper training if you want to help him ad we can offer you that training." Tony offered.

"I know very little of your world. I am a Veela and a witch. What could I possibly do there?" Fleur asked, upset by her own ignorance of the muggle's world.

"With the training that you could receive then you would become a part of both worlds." Tony suggested.

"But would I learn to fight alongside him?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, Ms. Delacour. If that is what you want to do, the yes you could." Tony said quietly.

"Then I accept your offer." she said as her parents both nodded their agreement.

**SY**

Harry was on the bed, laying still as Samuel cast charms and spells to check the damage that Harry had suffered from the assaults. The charms projected a reading that Samuel could see and decipher.

"Damn. I was afraid of that. But at least I can fix this." Samuel muttered as he dismissed the charms and looked at his patient.

"We'll have a lot of work to do once we get to America, Mr. Potter. I can resolve this for the most part. But it's going to take some time to get you back in shape and on your feet again." Samuel explained.

Harry just looked at him as he realized that Samuel had done all of his charms wandlessly and wordlessly.

"How dd you do that?" Harry finally asked when he managed to wrap his head around this.

"That will be a part of your training, Mr. Potter. You'll be able to do it when you're done, too." Samuel promised. "But for the time being we need to get you to my home in America so that we can get you back up to speed."

"Why does the Queen want to see me?" Harry asked him, going off the subject as a distraction.

"I really can't say, Mr. Potter. That's something that you'll have to discuss with her." Samuel said as he canceled the charms and motioned Harry to sit up.

"Lord Belknap, if we're going to be friends then could you please drop the Mr. Potter and just call me Harry. It would make it a lot easier." Harry requested.

"Sure Harry. And you can drop the Lord Belknap stuff. I'm Sam."

"Okay, Sam. Now that that's out of the way, what can you tell me about what happened to me?" Harry asked slyly.

Sam considered the answer carefully before he decided to just out and tell him the truth.

"The reason you're having trouble healing is because Diggory and Scrimgoeur managed ti feed you potions in your food to prevent your magic from doing what it was supposed to. There's also the fact that that potion came from my family's grimoire and he managed to steal it during our school years. I can't really explain how, but it was when I went to school with Madame Bones and Bellatrix Black. That's why I'm willing to fix this and train you. But I also need to have a word with Madame Bones before we leave." Sam explained.

"Okay, Sam. But I'm not doing this for Britain or the Wizarding World. I don't owe them a damn thing." Harry told him firmly.

"Hey, that's for you to decide. I'm not here to make you do anything that you don't want to do. All I'm going to do is get you fixed up and trained to survive." Samuel promised.

"Okay. That sounds like a plan." Harry agreed.

"I see. What about you and the girl out there?" Sam asked thinking back to the reactions that he'd observed.

"She's special. That's all I'm going to say." Harry said stubbornly.

"Alright. Why don't I wait for you in the sitting room while you pack and get ready to go?" Samuel suggested.

At Harry's nod, Sam went back the way he had come to the sitting room where he found the others all waiting for his diagnosis on Harry's condition.

"Well, Lord Belknap. What have you learned about Harry? Can he be fixed?" Fleur blurted out.

"Yes. Luckily the results give me all the information that I needed." he replied.

"Mr. Stark offered to train my daughter along with Harry. Is that really possible?" Jean-Paul asked carefully.

"Yes, it is. But Miss Delacour must decide for herself after she hears the truth about this training." Sam told them and proceeded to inform them of as much of the truth as he was able.

**SY**

**Green Room**

**Buckingham Palace**

Sir Reginald stood s the fire-place flared green and Madame Amelia Bones stepped out followed by Samuel, Tony, then Harry and Fleur.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"Welcome to Buckingham Palace." Sir Reginald greeted them with a bow as they all dusted off.

"Hello, Sir Reginald. How are things here?" Amelia asked as she turned to her counterpart in MI6.

"Her Majesty has cleared her schedule as she is waiting to meet Mr. Potter. She would like a few words with him after what she has learned during your absence." Sir Reginald offered.

"What's happened?" Amelia asked growing worried.

"Let's just say that there have been certain things come to light that Her Majesty wants handled before Lord Potter leaves the country." Sir Reginald said as he turned to lead them into Her Majesty's presence.

A?N: I apologize for the slowness of the chapter. Soon things will pick up again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Stan Lee and JK Rowlings own these worlds. I'm just passing through.**

**CHAPTER 15: Royal Traps**

As Sir Reginald led them into the Queen's audience chamber with Fleur bringing up the rear pushing Harry's chair for show, Sir Reginald was bringing Amelia up to speed on what Her Majesty had learned from the files that had been provided for her by the DMLE and MI6.

"I take it that Her Majesty is very unhappy with the information she has received?" Amelia questioned.

"That would be one way to put it. Your Minister for Magic was called a puffed up popinjay and she is very angry about the way that they have decided to try and remove themselves by denying that they are a part of the English peoples." Sir Reginald said with a thoughtful look.

"This doesn't sound like its going to be very enjoyable." Amelia said with a small grimace.

"Amelia, they are going to be called to account when Her Majesty has decided that it's time for those responsible to accept the consequences of their actions. But we were able to persuade her that she needs to wait until Mr. Potter has reached a stage of good health and viability." Sir Reginald explained in a low voice as they walked.

"Reg, you know Mr. Potter is not about to return to the English Wizarding Society." Amelia argued.

"That's quite true. But Her Majesty is hoping that he would be willing to return in the service of His Queen. And I agree that it is a possibility as long as it is explained that way. But even worse is the fact that she knows about both Fudge and Dumbledore. She is willing to wait for Mr. Potter to have his own input into their punishments." Reginald said as they reached the door for the audience chamber and the page looked them over.

"That's not a very good idea. Mr. Potter is not in the best of mental positions at this time." Amelia tried to warn him, then went silent as the page got all of their names and went inside to announce them.

"I know. That's enough." Reginald said as they were led into the room and announced to Her Majesty.

"Presenting Sir Reginald Barclay of MI6, Lady Amelia Bones of the DMLE, Lord Samuel Belknap, Her Majesty's Wizard, Mr. Anthony Stark of America, Miss Fleur Delacour of France and Lord Hadrian James Potter Earl of Gryffin's Moor." the Page announced as they filed in and lined up.

Once they were in a line the page turned to introduce the Queen.

"Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the second, Queen of England, by the Grace of God Protector of the Commonwealth and Defender of the Faith." the page announced and everyone of them bowed or dropped into a curtsey.

Her Majesty walked in before them and moved to her throne to be seated as her consort joined her in her own throne.

"You may rise and be seated." Her majesty said as she studied her guests.

At a raised eyebrow from Samuel and a nod from Her Majesty, Samuel conjured chairs for those that could sit as Harry maneuvered his chair into place and they were soon all seated around the Queen.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Potter." Her Majesty said graciously.

"Thank you, your Majesty. Although to be honest, I can't understand why you would want to meet me." Harry said in confusion.

"Well, Lord Potter, as you just heard you are also a Peer of the Realm in the mundane realm. But I will not force you to take your place. I understand that you resigned your place in the Magical world but that doesn't mean that you aren't owed by your world. That is why I asked to see you before you leave England." Her Majesty started.

Harry was taken aback by what she was saying and confused at what she could possibly mean.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I don't understand." he said, his confusion evident on his face.

"Lord Potter, you were abused and your enemies used your imprisonment as a means to attempt to destroy your line. However that decision has not only been reversed, but the perpetrators of the attacks on your person have been punished according to Royal Decree. But there is more to be done before you leave." Her Majesty said, then looked over at Amelia.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Amelia asked.

"Edward, take a note." Her Majesty addressed her page, then turned back to Amelia Bones, "Lady Amelia Bones, by Royal Decree all assets and properties of Amos Diggory and Rufus Scrimgoeur are to be turned over to Lord Hadrian James Potter and their lines are to be ended as the last of member of those families are dead. So ordered by Queen Elizabeth the Second. Do you have all of that recorded?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." the replied.

"Have three copies made ad deliver two of them to Madame Bones." Her Majesty commanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty. It will be done within the hour." Edward agreed and left them alone.

Harry looked at the Queen first, then Amelia Bones as he tried to make sense of this whole situation.

"Madame Bones? I don't understand." Harry said in confusion and fear at what he might learn.

"What Her Majesty has done is dispense High Justice to Amos Diggory and Rufus Scrimgoeur. They have been executed for High Treason against the Crown because of the attacks on you." Amelia explained slowly, hoping that this wouldn't send Harry into a psychological tail-spin.

"She did what?" Harry said in shock, then "Why? What's the point? I was already gone."

"Lord Potter, I understand that this s a shock, but their actions endangered the mundane world and that cannot be tolerated. I don't advocate death as a punishment normally. In the case of Mr. Diggory and Mr. Scrimgoeur, it was a necessity. They brought it on themselves by their endangerment of this country. But enough about this Lord Potter. I know the truth about both Albus Dumbledore and Minister Fudge but at this time I cannot administer justice to them. If I understand the report correctly, they are needed to keep Voldemort in check. So at this time I will have to rely on Lord Belknap to aid in correcting this deficiency. Lord Potter, I won't ask you to interact with that world, but I would ask if you will consider joining MI6 should this spill from the Wizarding world into the mundane?" Her Majesty requested.

Harry thought about what she had just said and tried to think of an argument that would let him say no. But for the life of him, he couldn't think of even one. He might be a wizard but he was raised to respect the Queen and the monarchy.

While he wouldn't save the wizards, he didn't want to condemn the Muggles to die because of his temper. But he also didn't want to deal with the damned wizards that had caused him so much trouble.

"I can't promise to agree to that, Your Majesty because I renounced my British citizenship in favor of France to remove myself from the chess-board that Dumbledore was trying to put me on." Harry admitted.

"Lord Potter, if you choose to make that choice in favor of returning as an English citizen then you will come under the authority of the Crown and we will make certain that neither of those men will be able to interfere in your life again." the Queen vowed.

"Your Majesty, while I appreciate the offer I would like time to consider this decision." Harry said carefully in hopes that he hadn't offended the Queen.

Surprisingly, she didn't tear strips off of him for being disloyal or turning his back on his country. Instead, she seemed to take his words at face value and impose her own judgment at his words.

"Lord Potter your words show wisdom. You shall have the time to consider the options while you are away. Please think about what good you can do for our countrymen while you are away and factor that into your thoughts."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Harry replied, keeping it as simple as he could.

"On that note, we really should get to the airport, Your Majesty." Samuel interjected.

"Yes, of course. However I would like to speak to Lady Amelia while you take care of that, Sir Reginald." The Queen said as a dismissal.

"Then, with Your Majesty's gracious permission I will escort our friends to the cars." Sir Reginald said and rose to his feet with Samuel, Tony and Fleur following him.

Fleur went behind Harry to guide his chair out of the palace and they reached the cars.

**SY**

"You wished to speak to me, Your Majesty?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Yes, Lady Amelia. I understand that you cannot do anything about Albus at this time, but you must make preparations for the time when I can make the breach of the Treaty of 1492 known and reclaim the Magical World as part of the United Kingdom once more." the Queen warned.

"Your Majesty, the Wizengamot and the Minister are going to be hard to get around. Pure-Bloods have such a foot-hold within the Wizengamot along with the Dark factions that we have no way to make any headway in our own government." Amelia explained.

"Don't worry, Lady Amelia. We must bide our time. Until then do what you can for those within your world." The Queen agreed.

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?" Amelia asked.

"I requested Lord Belknap to take the duties of the Queen's Wizard for now, but there is a reason I requested that Lord Potter consider a place in MI6." the Queen began. "Lord Belknap is a distant cousin and he will be able to perform these duties for the time being but there is some information that I am not ready to release until Lord Potter is in a more stable frame of mind to consciously accept it."

"I'm not sure what you mean Ma'am. I cannot continue to hold Lord Potter's trust if I knowingly with-hold information from him." Amelia mentally back-pedaled.

"I understand the situation, Lady Amelia. However, if necessary you may maintain that I placed this knowledge under the State Secrets Act. Lord Potter will be made aware when the time is right. Until then you are not to divulge the information I am about to give you to anyone. Do I make myself clear?" the Queen demanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Amelia said as she bowed her head in obedient submission.

"Good. You see, the information can e found by Lord Potter if he chooses to discover it for himself. If he recalls his introduction when we first met and decided to research the subject, he will learn that the title Earl of Gryffin's Moor is actually the position of the Queen's Wizard, with all the rights and responsibilities that it contains. A title that I vehemently pray he takes up due to the information that I am already privy to about his youthful "misadventures" as they have been termed." the Queen explained.

Amelia considered this information and realized that the Queen was making her own opportunity to bring Harry Potter back to the shores of England if it was handled properly. Then she saw something else that was being added to the mix as she tried to recall the position from her history classes.

"Your Majesty, I don't know if I'm remembering right, but wasn't the Earl of Gryffin's Moor actually converted to the Duke of Wight due to the relationship with the royal family?" Amelia finally managed to get out.

"That is correct Lady Amelia. Lord Potter, like Lord Belknap is actually a distant cousin of the royal family." she admitted, then decided to turn the tables, "May I ask you interest in Lord Belknap. It seems like you have a passing familiarity with him."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I was in school with Lord Belknap and found him to be a fair and impartial man. He was always the first to stand up for anyone who was attacked or unjustly accused during our time together. But he left our world after the marriage of Bellatrix Black. No one knew why." Amelia offered as her explanation. "One of the requests he made was the release of Bellatrix LeStrange to him in return for the help he gives Lord Potter. Personally I find that a little disturbing."

"Lady Amelia, I have found that when Lord Belknap makes an unusual request it is in the best interests of our family to accept it and comply." The Queen supplied.

"I understand, Your Majesty. I would like to request that Lord Belknap contact me directly for further information on his request." Amelia said worried.

"I will pass that information along, Lady Amelia. I apologize but I have other duties to attend to now."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Thank you for you time." Amelia said as she rose and followed the page out of the audience chamber.

'Lady Amelia, if this works out properly you will find that your world is about to undergo significant changes.' the Queen thought as she watched her leave.

A/N: This will lead to more fun. Hope you enjoy it.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: JK Rowlings and Stan Lee own the universes. I'm Just playing through. FORE!

**Chapter 16: Starting over**

**Tony Stark's Private Jet**

Once they were in the air and cruising, Sam and Tony joined Fleur and Harry around the table to talk about what was about to happen.

"Alright, Harry. I already gave you an over-view of what will take place, but now we need to get down to basics. You see, Amos Diggory was having a potion administered that not only inhibited the natural healing process, it actually infused the damages with dark magic to make it almost impossible to heal. But almost doesn't mean it can't be done. It just means that you're going to be a little more difficult. While Amos had the potion recipe the antidote was in the grimoire for the House of Stewart. I made it a point after learning that he had copied information from my grimoire to have it sealed within Her Majesty's vault until I called for it again. Now the problem is that I have to administer the antidote for the same amount of time the potion was administered and at the same time help you regain control of yourself. We can regrow the bones but I don't know about the nerve damage. So it's a matter of what you want to do. That's where my friend Tony comes in." Sam explained.

Harry looked over at Tony Stark and raised an eyebrow in question.

Tony had to smile at his curious expression and took a sip from his drink.

"Well Mr. Potter, from what Sam has told me you seem to run afoul of some very interesting situations that constantly jump out at you. When he explained your particular problem to me as far as the damage you suffered, I designed a very special suit that would help you to walk until you can do so on your own. Because of your magic, it would normally have been hard to keep it working. But with a little help from Sam, we found a way to go around that. You'll have your final fitting after we reach New York. Then you'll receive training in its use and we'll help you get started on a program to help you with fitness to bring you back up to a normal level of fitness." Tony explained.

"If my magic interferes with it then how are you going to get it to work?" Harry asked.

"That's why Tony said that I was able to help him." Sam cut in, "Because we learned how to power the thing with your magic."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked cautiously.

The rest of the flight was spent with both Tony and Sam explaining what the benefits and the drawbacks would be to this suit.

By the time they were preparing to land, Harry had the full briefing on what he and Fleur would be facing over the next few months for training as well as being given their options for a new life.

**DMLE Office**

Lady Amelia Bones thought back to her days in Hogwarts and the time she spent with Samuel Belknap and Bellatrix Black. They were their own trio back then. A melding of Dark, Light and Grey that stood guard before Bellatrix was betrothed to Rudolphus LeStrange. While Amelia had been the one to hold the Light, Bellatrix was the one to hold the Dark. Samuel had been the one to meld them together and was the focus of their melding into the Grey.

She, Bellatrix and Samuel were allies when they were in school together, working towards a cause.

Then Rodolphus had been betrothed to Bellatrix and their alliance had been slowly but surely destroyed as she became his ideal mate thanks to the contract and something more.

As Amelia considered this she slowly remembered the youngest Black sister, Narcissa. Andromeda had been the oldest and she had run off with Ted Tonks before the family could force her into a betrothal contract of her own.

It was definitely not a simple thing, but then some other ideas started to form as she considered the changes that Narcissa and Bellatrix had gone through. She hated the idea that someone could do this to their own family, but the Blacks weren't known for being humane and they could easily do this to their own children.

Never mind this, the sight of Samuel was enough to bring back some of the old memories and wishes for what used to be and what might have been.

But there was something that she had to do before she went any further and followed her request.

**Stark Tower rehab room**

**Two Weeks Later**

Harry waiting on the Doctor's table with Fleur standing by when Tony and Sam wheeled a full body module into the room.

"Morning Harry. I hope you got a good night's sleep." Sam said as he walked around in front of the module.

"Not too bad, Sam. So what's next? The Skele-gro that you've been pumping into me really has done the job of putting the bones back together. But the legs still aren't working right. I can't feel them or move them." Harry admitted.

"Well, I did tell you that you had to take the antidote for the same amount of time as the potion. So until we can get you back on-line you'll have to use the suit that Tony designed with you. I'll have to help you get acquainted with the suit and then we'll make sure that you can handle this before you take it out for a drive." Sam explained carefully.

"Sounds like a new car." Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I guess it would. But you need to get used to it and we'll go from there. Once we have you suited up, then you and I are going to take a little trip." Sam explained.

"And what am I supposed to do while you take your trip?" Fleur demanded getting defensive.

"That's where I come in." A feminine voice cut in and they all turned to the door as a red-head in a black body suit walked in.

She was around five feet nine, slender and still attractive with a very well built body. But Harry noted the utility belt and the wrist-bands that seemed a little strange to his eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Lady and Gentleman, allow me to introduce the Black Widow, Natasha Romanov." Tony said with a grin of his own as he noted the attention she was gathering as she walked over and looked at Fleur.

"As I said, that's where I come in. While your friend is going through training with Samuel and a few other friends of mine I'll be training you along with a couple of other friends of my own." Natasha told her.

"What is this training? Why should I?" Fleur demanded, concerned about Harry.

"It's your call. Do you want to be the damsel in distress or the equal partner? That's your choices. I've heard a little about your friend there and it sounds like he's had a long hard road. If Sam is right, then it's only going to get harder. Do you want to help him or are you ready to walk away from him." Natasha demanded.

"Non! I won't leave him to face his future alone! I want to see him survive and have a good life. I'll do anything I need to for him to reach that." Fleur declared as she stood up and faced Natasha.

"Then it sounds like we have an accord." Natasha said and they shook hands while Harry looked on, curious about what that might mean and wondering what they had in store for him.

"That sounds like you might have a little fun. So what do you have in store for me?" Harry asked.

Tony looked at Sam and nodded as he decided to give Harry a preview of what he was going to go through while he trained.

"Harry, before we start you training you will have to find peace within yourself. Once we do that, then you'll begin combat training among other things." Sam promised.

"Alright. But I don't like surprises. I trust you but I need you to be honest with me, Lord Belknap. Can you do that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Lord Potter. You have my word that I will help you to the utmost of my ability." Sam replied as he shook Harry's hand.

"Good enough then. I guess we should get started." Harry said as they helped Harry swing his legs off of the table. "What am I going to have to do?"

"We're going to help you get into the armor and then I'll help you slowly power it up so that you can at least get some mobility back." Sam explained.

"How will this thing do that?" Fleur asked as her head swiveled back and forth between the armor and Harry.

"This is a low-level exo-skeleton that will give you the ability to walk again by utilizing the ambient magic that you generate in your body. The question is do you want it. Because the armor is also able to act as a focal point for you to cast your own magic. No one will be able to force you to do anything against your will. This is your choice. Maybe I can even modify it for you later on." Tony suggested.

"What do you mean, you'll modify it for me later?" Harry had to ask.

"That will depend on the progress you make wile you're working with Samuel. I did all this at his request." Tony said as he waited for Harry to make his choice about this suit.

"Okay, then. It sounds like we need to get moving and get everything on the road." Harry agreed and nodded as he tried to push himself off the table and stand up.

Sam and Tony moved forward and helped him get into the module, strapping him into place. Once he was upright the module closed around his body and Tony started to manipulate the external controls. While they waited for him, Harry was enclosed and the machine started to fabricate something around him that he could feel.

The module started to open again half an hour later and they were waiting to help him as the module was fully open. But the straps remained holding him in place, waiting for some unknown event.

"Why isn't this thing letting me go? What's going on here?" Harry demanded as he started to panic.

"Relax, Harry. The straps are still holding you up because the suit isn't active yet. You have to activate it without losing your cool. Now, do you remember the exercises I've been teaching you to feel your magic?" Samuel asked carefully, keeping his tone level.

"Yeah...Why?" Harry was cautiously curious.

"Now is where that comes in handy. I want you to slowly find your core and let your magic begin to build." Samuel explained.

Harry closed his eyes as he sank inside himself, searching for the connection that he knew was there. Once he had found it, he began to let it wash over him like a warm bath and become part of his being.

On the outside, Tony and Sam immediately started to check readings from the module as the suit started to come to life.

"Looking good so far, Sam. I think the kids got it." Tony said smugly.

"What are the converter readings looking like, Tony?" Sam asked as he examined the suit for himself.

"It shows to be at 40% of peak right now, Sam. If the kid is on-line, he should have it up to full power in another 25 minutes." Tony fired back.

"Alright, then. We've got a good roll going. Now we just have to get Harry back to normal." Sam agreed.

"Yeah, have fun with that. This kid is going to need some serious help to get himself into any kind of condition." Tony said with a hard grimace.

"Hey, nobody said it was all going to be peaches and cream. But with a little work we can get you up to par." Sam said to Harry, "First we have to teach you how to walk in this thing. Then when you're ready, we are going to train you."

"What do you mean train me? What do you have up your sleeve besides your arm?" Harry asked nervously.

"Wait and see, kid. I think you'll like it." Tony said with a half grin.

"Alright. So what's the next step for me?" Harry asked, turning somber.

"It's like I told you, Harry. Once the suit is up and going, your are going to spend the next couple of weeks working with Tony here to get yourself used to the suit and calibrate it for you. Then we'll go from there. The problem is that I have to make a trip back to the U.K. to meet with Her Majesty and Madame Bones. There are some duties that I have to take care of." Sam explained.

Before Harry could ask any more questions, Tony called out from the module's control panel.

"Hey, Sam. The kid is up and on his own. Get ready."

Sam heard that and turned to look at Fleur and Natasha with a grin before he turned back to Harry.

"Alright, Harry Potter. Let's see yo walk. Remember, this is just like our own body so you don't have to think about it. Just take it easy, one step at a time." Sam warned him.

While the others watched the module retracted from the suit and Harry slowly eased his right foot forward, staggering a bit.

Then he slid his left foot forward to join and started to fall. Fleur, Natasha and Sam all moved to catch him but Harry caught his own balance and waved them off.

"I've got this, it's okay." Harry said as he righted himself and then began to move around the lab again. He was taking it slow and easy while they watched.

"Arry, you're walking on your own again." Fleur said excited for her friend.

"Yeah, I am. This is great. But what do I do now?" he asked ever so quietly.

"That's up to you, Harry. But before we start that, why don't you get used to being mobile again. Let's go for a walk. I'll give you the grand tour." Tony suggested as Harry walked back over to the module.

Little did Harry realize that this was only the first in a set of changes in his life.

AN: I apologize for the amount of time between updates. Have been ill and am slowly recovering. You have all been great to review and I thank everybody for the good wishes. I hope to continue to entertain you.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Hey not my sandbox. I'm jut making some tracks.

**Chapter 17: Truth or Dare**

**Ministry of Magic DMLE offices Four days Later**

Amelia Bones as sitting in her office trying to come up with some explanation about the absences of Rufus Scrimgoeur and Amos Diggory.

Several people including Amos' wife had been by her office to see if she had any information and she had managed to stall them while she waited for some indication of the course of action indicated by Her Majesty.

She had received a message that she was to present both Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge to Sir Reginald as this morning. Worse yet, they would then be transported to the Palace where they would appear before Her Royal Majesty.

She could already see that this had the potential for blowing up in her face if it was handled wrongly.

The problem was that she didn't really know of a right way it could be handled. In essence the non-magical queen of England had ordered the execution of two people that been part of the Ministry and this situation could become explosive.

Before she became too engrossed in the downward spiral there was a knock on her door and she called for them to enter.

Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge walked in, then Dumbledore conjured comfortable chairs for himself and Fudge.

"Now, why have we been called here, Amelia?" Dumbledore asked before Fudge could butt in and make a fool of himself.

"We have to appear in front of my counterpart in the non-magical world. He has gotten wind of what has been happening in our world. Even worse, he was fully read in to the situation when Mr. Potter left England." Amelia explained.

"WHAT! How could you do that! It violates the Statute of Secrecy!" Fudge exploded.

"No, it doesn't, Cornelius. They were already aware of the Magical World as part of their job. They are also partially responsible for helping us keep the secret." Amelia explained.

Before Fudge could go off any further, Dumbledore decided to intervene and try to hold off on any further explosions.

"Unfortunately she is correct, Cornelius. There are certain elements of the non-magical government that are informed of our world. Especially after the last war with Voldemort spilled over into their world. This could spill over again and they want to be prepared after what has already happened." Albus said as he tried to calm down the Minister.

"It doesn't matter, Albus. They have no business interfering in our world." Fudge protested.

"In this instance Cornelius, I think that we should hear what he has to say before we jump to conclusions." Dumbledore suggested.

"You can't be serious, Dumbledore. They're Muggles. They don't have any right trying to enforce their laws on us." Fudge argued further.

"Albus, you know what the muggles are capable of. Please, we have to go to this meeting or it could get worse." Amelia tried to get Dumbledore on her side to make Fudge see reason.

"How could it be worse?" Fudge demanded.

"For the first time in almost three hundred years, the Queen once again has a Royal Wizard. You know what this means Albus?" Amelia offered.

Dumbledore was shocked at her words as he realized that this was worse than he had conjectured.

"Cornelius, we have to attend this meeting. If the muggle queen has once again attained the services of a wizard then we have no choice." Albus told him as he considered the repercussions.

"What is this nonsense about a royal wizard? Anybody that would support the muggles is a traitor to the Magical world." Fudge decreed.

"Then that makes you a fool, Cornelius. But we will discuss that at another time." Dumbledore said, then turned his eyes to Amelia, "When do we have to depart, Amelia?"

"As a matter of fact we have leave within the next ten minutes. I already have a car prepared for our departure." Amelia told them as she stood up and straightened her robes before she led the way out of her office.

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius Malfoy walked into the study that served as his master's throne room and bowed before the figure sitting on the throne.

"Lucius, I have been carefully considering the mandate young Potter left in the newspaper and I think now is the time to test the truth of his statement." Lord Voldemort said in a closed tone.

"What did you have in mind, my lord?" Lucius asked.

"We will try the mudblood Granger. She is the least protected of his former friends. I want you to take a team and capture her. If Potter doesn't reply then we will know that he stands behind his word." Voldemort said as he looked at his lieutenant.

"Do you think that Potter will really allow the mudblood to fall to us?" Lucius asked curiously.

"That is why this is a test. But just to make it interesting, why don't you leave the muggles alone and intact. Let them think this is something attached to their world." Voldemort said as Lucius stood and nodded.

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius agreed and made ready to leave.

"Oh and Lucius," Voldemort said making Lucius turn back to him. "Never question my plans again. Crucio." he cast forcing Lucius to his knees.

**Crowley, Outside the Granger Home at ten o'clock**

Hermione Granger was sitting in the back yard trying to understand why she had let herself be manipulated into those damned interviews. That had forced her into some serious self-examination and she didn't like what she was finding.

The conclusions that she was reaching were almost frightening.

"Harry was right when he called us sheep. I followed Professor Dumbledore without even trying to question the things he was saying. I've know Harry all this time and yet I took the Headmaster's word without even trying to find another answer. But why did I let Ron talk me into the rest of it. Still, whenever he kissed me he always tasted like strawberries." she thought to herself.

That's when she started to realize that there may have been more to Ron than just a little attraction.

Before she could think about it any further, she heard the pops of three apparitions around her and spotted Lucius Malfoy. Before they could really focus on her she grabbed the port-key that Dumbledore had given her and felt the hook behind her navel as she was pulled to 12 Grimmauld Place, or so she thought.

**Buckingham Palace**

**Queen's Chambers**

Once they were announced Amelia led both Fudge a Dumbledore forward and stood to one side while Her Majesty looked them both over with a jaundiced eye.

"So you, Cornelius Fudge, are our Minister for Magic in the Wizarding World of Great Britain?" she asked keeping her tone neutral.

"No ma'am. I'm the Minister of Magic for Great Britain." he answered pompously.

"No, Mister Fudge. You were the Minister for Magic, serving at our sufferance. A title you are still barely capable of maintaining. You are a disgrace and a dullard, Mister Fudge. From what I have been informed of, you seem to function through the use of bribery and bad advice. If you weren't necessary to your position for a short while longer, I'd have you imprisoned for High Treason." Her Majesty began to dress him down.

"Listen here you jumped up muggle. I'm the Minister of Magic and if anything, you should be grateful that I even took the time to fit you into my busy schedule today." Fudge started only to be silenced by a spell cast from behind Her Majesty.

As Fudge and Dumbledore both watched a man stepped from behind the throne she sat upon wearing a gray charcoal three piece suit and a black trench coat. But Fudge and Dumbledore were both shocke as he lifted his face to look at them from under black eyebrows and they recognized the grizzled features of Samuel Belknap.

"This can't be! You were exiled by Minister Bagnold!" Albus blurted out in shock.

"My apologies, your majesty. But this fools bluster was beginning to wear one my nerves." Sam said as he turned to the Queen and bowed.

"That's quite alright, Lord Belknap. I thank you for your prompt action. Would you care to explain to our guests just what their mistakes are?" Her Majesty suggested.

"Of course, ma'am. With your indulgence." he said and received a nod from her in return. With that he turned back to Dumbledore and Fudge assuming a relaxed pose.

"First off Mister Fudge, your position is Minister for Magic. Your actions are supposed to represent the very will of Magic as its appointed representative. But you have chosen to use your position to enforce you own will as well as whoever hands you the most gold. Hardly what I'd call proper representation. Because of the actions of your little disputes within your world spilling out into the mundane world, you are coming dangerously close to exposing your world to the mundane world." Sam snarled at him.

"Please, Lord Belknap. Surely we can resolve this peacefully." Dumbledore tried to put his to cents worth in.

Unfortunately all he did was move Samuel's anger to himself.

"Oh yes. Albus "for the greater good" Dumbledore. The old fool himself. After what I've seen of your handiwork, I wouldn't let you make bread in a baker! Incompetent meddling old fool! I have a good idea of what you did to Lord Potter and personally I think you should the fates of Diggory and Scrimgoeur. But someone has to hold the line for now. So you two idiots are it. Until Her Majesty decides whether or not you have violated the Magna Carta for the magical world." Samuel said, then his eyes caught the twitch of Dumbledore's arm as his hand moved in the folds of his robes.

"You cannot be serious?" Dumbledore started to protest.

Samuel's face took on a predatory grin as he looked Dumbledore in the eyes.

"Deadly serious, Dumbledore." Samuel said as he waved his hand and froze both men in their seats, "If you grab for your wands again I'll personally take you both to Azkaban and introduce you to the Dementors, one on one. Gentlemen, a term I use very loosely, you are here because you do answer to Her Majesty and you will by God give her those answers. One way or another." Samuel said as he looked at the two men, his gaze hard a steel.

At this look Fudge quailed under his glare and lost all thought of bluster, trying to decide how to save his own skin.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, considered his word and realized that there would be no waffling or half-truths this time. Unfortunately, he would also have to give up the one thing he hadn't told anyone.

He knew this was going to be a long interview.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel. But the drill sergeants should have fun.

**Chapter 18:**

**Stark Industries**

Harry was asleep when he felt the pain start. Then he was drawn through a tunnel of darkness and suddenly he was looking down at Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy and Theodore Nott Sr. as they bowed before him.

"What do you mean the mudblood disappeared! How did she disappear?" Voldemort demanded.

"She grasped something and was gone. We assume she had an emergency port-key, my lord." Lucius offered as he knelt before his master.

"Why didn't you put up the wards before you tried to take her?" Voldemort demanded.

"She is a mud-blood, my lord. She is restrained from performing magic outside of school." Nott argued.

And yet she still managed to escape your grasp. Crucio!" Voldemort said as he cast the unforgivable on his follower. "You underestimated your quarry, Nott. You will remember not to fail me again."

"n. ...my..l. ." Nott managed to stutter out as he suffered.

"Good. Now find me the mudblood!" Voldemort snarled at his followers.

At their dismissal, all three fled from the room and left the Dark Lord alone.

Harry was thrown back into his own body and woke up with a scream of pain.

Fleur, Tony and Natasha ran into the room with Fleur coming right to him as he tried to sit up while Tony hit the lights.

"Damn! What happened, kid?" Tony asked as he spotted the blood running down Harry's face from the scar on his forehead.

"Voldemort is pissed! He tried to grab Granger and they missed. She just vanished before they could touch her." Harry got out, panting.

"I think Sam needs to know this, even if he is in a meeting. He needs to check out what is happening." Tony said, then to the open air "Jarvis, call Sam and patch him through."

A few minutes later Sam was talking through the A.I. Speaker systems as they waited.

"What's up, Tony? I'm in a meeting right now."

"Sam, it's Harry. Through the connection I have with Voldemort, I just watched him punish his followers because they tried and failed to grab one Hermione Granger. I'm sorry to bother you about this, but you need to talk to Dumbledore about this." Harry spoke up.

"What connection? What the hell, kiddo?" Sam asked in a hushed tone.

"That's why I said ask Dumbledore. He knows about the scar but he won't tell me about it. Maybe you can get some answers out of him." Harry offered.

"Alright. Sit tight, kiddo. What do you want me to do about Granger?"

"That's up to you, Sam. Nobody deserves to suffer though. I guess get her out if you can. No matter what, make sure that you see her and check her over in person." Harry suggested.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later." Sam agreed and closed the connection.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, we can get back to sleep." Tony said as he started to leave.

"Hey, Tony. Mind if I go on down and start to work out? I don't think I'll be getting back to sleep anytime soon." Harry put in.

"Sure, kid. Just make sue you don't break anything." Tony agreed and Harry headed down to the gym that Tony had modified to work with his magic.

Without a second glance, both Fleur and Natasha followed him down for different reasons, Fleur to check on his mental state and Natasha to help him get more used to training in the more physical aspects of combat.

**Buckingham Palace**

Once Sam was off the phone, he turned to look at Dumbledore and Fudge with a jaundiced eye and a very nasty suspicion in place.

"Who was that, Lord Belknap?" Her Majesty answered.

"That was Lord Potter, your Majesty. He just supplied me with some information that adds a few more questions to my mind for Mr. Dumbledore." Sam said, giving the Headmaster a very hard look.

"What has happened, Lord Belknap?" Fudge asked.

"It would seem that Mr. Dumbledore is keeping another secret from us, a very important secret that could make or break the Wizarding world. Care to share with us, Albus?" Sam almost snarled in anger.

Dumbledore blanched whiter than any sheet and looked around the room praying for any type of distraction.

"I see. Then tell me who is Miss Hermione Granger and why Voldemort would try to kidnap her. Or better yet tell me where she disappeared to." Sam demanded.

"Miss Granger is one of Lord Potter's class-mates. She, along with Mr. Ronald Weasley used to be the other two members of what the school had designated as the Golden Trio." Dumbledore explained.

"Well, according to Lord Potter, she disappeared from under the Death Eater's noses and Voldemort was highly put out. I suggest that when I release you after our little conversation, you find Miss Granger and present her here at once." Sam ordered.

"But Mister Potter has stated that he no longer wants anything to do with his former friends." Fudge objected.

"Shut it, you half baked idiot! If Voldemort wants this girl then I intend to deny him what he wants." Sam told Fudge before turning back to Dumbledore, "And I expect to hear from you within an hour after you are released from my presence."

"Mister Dumbledore, do not force me to take up Lord Belknap's cause or you and your world will pay a vastly devastating price." Her Majesty intoned and Albs was forced to nod in agreement.

"Good. Now, to get on with other matters, why don't you explain this mysterious connection between Lord Potter and this Pretender?" Sam demanded.

With no way out of this predicament, Albus Dumbledore was forced to lay out everything he knew and suspected about Voldemort's survival as well as his suspicions about Harry's scar. When he was done he could only meet Sam's eyes and finish with, "Which is why Harry must sacrifice himself to destroy Lord Voldemort. It is the only way."

Dumbledore's word caused an uproar with everyone there from Sir Reginald and Madam Bones to Fudge and Her Majesty. Only Sam remained deadly calm, and his eyes flashed dangerously.

Then he turned to Her Majesty as he took a deep breath, trying to retain control of his temper before he cursed both Dumbledore and Fudge into oblivion.

Then he turned to Madam Bones and the Queen to present his own ideas about this situation and how to handle it.

"Your Majesty, I ask your forgiveness in advance for what I am about to say. But I have to before I lose control completely." he said in a stern voice.

Queen Elizabeth looked at him and nodded her head in acceptance of his apology.

At this Sam turned to the two older wizards and his stormy countenance caused both older men to realize that this was going to be worse than anything that had come before.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! Your arrogance really is unlimited! You have become so caught up in your own legend that you've lost what it means to be human! I should let you and your world fall in its own filth! I will not let you destroy that young man to satisfy your need for a martyr. You better pray that you haven't done anything else to him that I find out about or I will make both of your lives a living hell!" Sam warned them, then turned back to Amelia.

"What can I do to help, Lord Belknap?" Madam Bones asked.

"For now you will need to keep an eye on these two. Inform Her Majesty of any questionable actions and we will deal with it from there. During the time I'm gone, I'll be busy. But I need you to have Bellatrix LeStrange ready for transport when I call for it. Next, you have one hour to find Hermione Granger and present her to me here at the Palace. Do you understand?" he ordered as he looked at all three of them.

Madam Bones was headed for the door while Dumbledore and Fudge just sat there open-mouthed.

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR... WRITTEN INVITATION! GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR!" Sam roared and the two men got up to follow Madam Bones, "Remember, one hour!"

They followed her out and Fudge started to splutter once they were out of range of the room.

"I..I've never been talked to like that. Who does he think he is?" Fudge said as they were led out through the gardens.

"Shut up, Cornelius! You get back to the Ministry and make sure that you don't do anything that will bite you in the ass. Albus, for Merlin's sake, find the Granger girl and get her back here. That is one very pissed off wizard and he will tear you apart if you don't get the job done." Amelia told them both, then apparated back to her office.

**12 Grimmauld place**

Dumbledore apparated to Grimmauld Place hoping to find Hermione there. As soon as he hit the kitchen, Sirius and Remus looked up at him.

"When did Miss Granger arrive?" Dumbledore asked them.

The two men looked at each other in shock and then back at him in shock and surprise.

"Albus, Hermione never came here. As far as I know, she's still at home." Remus argued.

"I was just informed that she was attacked by Voldemort's people this morning and she used her emergency port-key to escape. So where is she? Didn't you make the port-key?" Dumbledore asked Sirius.

**Location unknown**

Hermione woke up to find herself tied down to a bed in a dark room and someone in a hooded cloak holding a potion's vial to her lips, trying to force her to drink.

"You will drink, you know it all. One way or another. Then you'll be his for the rest of your miserable life." a voice said that sounded familiar and yet strange.

It was a female voice that she couldn't place, but she felt like she should know.

Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't resist. And for those in the military, this should be familiar. B.O.H.I.C.A.


End file.
